I'm just having a bad day!
by dMr0x
Summary: Draco is in his 7th year at Hogwarts. The war with Lord Voldemort is over, and Draco is finally relieved of his father, but not all his problems have been solved. His perfect life is shattered as a mysterious girl appears at Hogwarts. PG-13
1. Mystery Girl

A/N: This is my first fic so any comments are welcome!  
  
*~+~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dumbledore held up his hands to indicate he wished for silence. Almost at once a hush fell over the hall. The first years had been sorted, but the sorting hat still sat on the stool.  
  
"With the first years sorted into their houses, I would naturally let you eat but this year, we have a pleasant addition to our school. May I present Felicity Lu?"  
  
Dumbledore gazed at a black-haired girl, with bottomless pools of black for eyes and slim fingers and graceful figure.  
  
"Felicity was sorted into Gryffindor earlier, so would you kindly invite your newest 7th year Gryffindor."  
  
Felicity glided over to a spare seat at the Gryffindor table and sat down. Immediately Lavender and Parvati engaged her in conversation, and within seconds she had made friends.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table, Draco was looking aimlessly around the room, but each time his eyes rested on Felicity, he forgot what he was doing. Narrowing his eyes, he returned to his meal.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was pigging out on the food, as usual, and Hermione was glaring at him reproachfully, making disappointing noises. Harry, on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes off the new girl. Questions reeled through his mind like a whirlpool. Hermione broke the silence of eating.  
  
"Is that new girl wearing a Prefect badge?" she asked disdainfully, obviously not taking to Felicity.  
  
Harry craned his neck and stared at the badge. His eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"That's no prefect badge. That is a head girl badge." Harry gulped and looked at Hermione's angry expression.  
  
Pretty soon, it was time for bed, and Hermione wasn't going to let this chance slip from her fingers. Quickly, she walked up to Felicity.  
  
"Hi Felicity, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm sure you'll need showing around the castle and the such?" Hermione asked sweetly, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"No, I'm fine thank you." Felicity's voice was calm and soothing.  
  
"I know my way around the castle. Perhaps you could tell me which areas are out of bounds and that sort of thing, because I recently transferred here from Beauxbaton."  
  
Felicity's gaze hovered over the Gryffindors before scanning the crowd to let her eyes fall on Ravenclaw. "I hear Ravenclaw's are the most clever. . ." Felicity drifted off. "And that the Hufflepuff's are the loyalists, and that. . ." Her gaze fell on Slytherin, and the crowd that was surrounding Draco Malfoy. ". . . the Slytherin's were by far the most devious. Is this true?"  
  
A smile played around Felicity's lips as Hermione gaped and attempted to regain control.  
  
"Well, I suppose you are right. . ." Hermione bit her lip. She refused to tell this imbecile that she was correct, even though she had only spent an evening in the castle.  
  
Felicity smiled and glided off towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione grinned viciously. Felicity wouldn't know the password to the tower, which gave Hermione the satisfaction that 'the new girl', as Hermione put it, didn't know everything. However, much to her surprise and disappointment, the portrait door swung open admitting Felicity through.  
  
Hermione shook her head and walked through as well. Sleep wasn't about to come easy tonight. Not with her around at any rate.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Professor McGonagall swept along the table passing out timetables. Ron groaned emphatically and Harry quickly agreed. Hermione twisted in her seat quickly and glared at them.  
  
"What seems to be the problem, boys?" Hermione asked, putting a very heavy exaggeration on boys.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and shoved his timetable under her nose.  
  
"Why don't you find out?" he asked irritably. Hermione however remained unperturbed.  
  
Harry turned to see what Draco was up to, because he was bound to be plotting something against Harry for the double potions they had that afternoon. Sure enough, he was whispering amongst his cronies, and Pansy Parkinson shrieked with laughter.  
  
"It seems that one of Draco's friends are having a good laugh about someone." Felicity whispered to Harry.  
  
Harry turned to talk to Felicity but she was gone, her black cloak sweeping out the doors to the flying lesson the Gryffindors and Slytherins had first thing that morning.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity stepped out into the morning air and breathed in. She sighed. It was just like at her house. Her mother would always send her off to go for a morning walk in the premises, so she could cook the breakfast in peace.  
  
Felicity stared off into the distance thinking about her late father and mother. Her father had been a wizard, her mother a muggle. No doubt someone would bring it up some time soon so she better steel herself for any insults.  
  
"Hey! Mudblood! Preparing your mind for the shattering fall you're about to make, or just meditating?" came a lazy drawl.  
  
Felicity spun around and saw Draco Malfoy standing there, watching her through narrowed eyes. His cronies surrounded him, and Felicity groaned inwardly.  
  
"It looks like you're too scared to take a mudblood on by yourself then, Malfoy." Felicity retorted.  
  
Draco glared at Felicity. "I could beat you in a duel with my hands tied behind my back, with my eyes blind-folded." He spat at her.  
  
Felicity sighed and turned back around.  
  
"What's wrong mudblood? Cat got your tongue?" Draco taunted.  
  
"No, I was wondering whether or not you would be as confident on a broomstick as you are on the ground." Felicity said, without turning around.  
  
"Want to try it out? You could be the snitch, and if I can't catch you, I can't catch anything." Malfoy smirked arrogantly.  
  
Felicity was about to reply when Lavender and Parvati walked onto the grass with Ron and Harry who were laughing about something.  
  
Malfoy glared at them surreptitiously as the party made their way to the brooms. Felicity, however, hadn't moved an inch.  
  
Madam Hooch had walked onto the Quidditch pitch and told everyone what they were going to do.  
  
"Right everybody, I'll assign you all a place in a team, and we will play a mini game of Quidditch to practice all the skills we have been acquiring over the years. Now, Crabbe, Goyle, you'll be the beaters for Slytherin, and Dean, Seamus, you can be the beaters for Gryffindor. Now the chasers for Slytherin will be Montague, Pansy, and Chris. Gryffindor your chasers are Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Goal keepers, Longbottom and Fiona. Seekers are Malfoy and Felicity." Madam Hooch mounted her broom. "From what I hear, you are a good seeker Felicity."  
  
Madam Hooch released the balls, and everyone mounted.  
  
Just as Draco was about to comment on how stupid she was, a broom lifted from the ground and zoomed into Felicity's outstretched hand.  
  
"Let's play." Felicity said, and Malfoy nodded.  
  
~+~  
  
After 20 minutes, Gryffindor was losing 60-10. Even though the Slytherins weren't very skilled at working together, Neville was finding it hard to stay on his broom, let alone prevent goals.  
  
Hermione and Harry pulled off a nice combination leaving Ron free to shoot for the goal while Hermione and Harry distracted everyone else.  
  
Draco was finding Felicity very annoying. She was even graceful when she flew. She cut across his path once more, and he veered off course before starting another circle.  
  
Before he was even able to pull himself upright, Felicity was in a dangerous dive, heading straight down for a running snitch.  
  
Cursing himself for his stupidity, Malfoy raced against Felicity to grab the snitch. Felicity didn't have a very good broomstick, and Malfoy had a faster acceleration than hers, which allowed him to gain a slight advantage.  
  
Felicity grinned and pulled out of the dive as she saw the snitch prepare for a change in direction, Malfoy followed suit, and pretty soon everyone else had stopped to watch the progress of the seekers pursuit.  
  
After a five minute chase, Felicity was getting bored, and drew the snitch straight into her hand. Grinning evilly at Draco, she dismounted lightly and put the struggling snitch back into the case.  
  
As she straightened, she heard the bludgers being hit in her direction. She spun around and immobilized the blighters before walking off to break. Madam Hooch was still hovering in the air, amazed.  
  
"Well I've never seen a snitch act like that in a million years!" she exclaimed ecstatically.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco caught up with Felicity quickly, and cornered her in the library.  
  
"Hey, mudblood. Ever considered not cheating in a game of Quidditch? You know, your father was a really ugly guy but your mum was worse. I saw a photo of them in the daily prophet as one of the families murdered. Is your mum really short, or is it just the photo?" he drawled.  
  
Felicity turned slowly around and pulled out her wand.  
  
"You know, I'm sure you think you are all big and tough, but I assure you that if you don't want to be blasted to smithereens, you might want to back off my case, and mind your own business. Either that or your guts are going to be wallpapering this castle tomorrow." Felicity said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't lie so much. You wouldn't pull a stunt like that. Otherwise you'll end up in Azkaban faster than you can say I'm a stupid mudblood." Malfoy grinned wickedly.  
  
Felicity vanished and appeared behind Malfoy. He quickly spun around and saw her standing there, smirking at him.  
  
"Looking for me? Well, too bad, because if you want to find me, you'll have to catch me first!" With that, Felicity disappeared once again.  
  
*~+~* 


	2. Animagi Offer

A/N: If you have nothing better to do, can you read and review?  
  
*~+~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco stared in shock as he stared at the spot that Felicity had just been standing on. He whirled around, expecting her to be standing there but she was nowhere in sight.  
  
Anger coursed through Draco. How dare she make such a fool of him? When he got his hands on that mudblood he was going to teach her what happens to anybody who makes fun of a Malfoy.  
  
~+~  
  
Felicity stepped through the portrait door, grinning evilly. She was getting started on that pig Malfoy. She pulled out her books and began to study.  
  
Just then, Harry and Ron walked in with Hermione. Harry and Ron joined Felicity and started on their Astronomy homework. Hermione, on the other hand, took one look at Felicity and headed off to her dorm.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other questioningly, and Harry was about to go get Hermione, when Professor McGonagall walked through the portrait hole.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Felicity, Parvati. Could you please come with me?"  
  
Hermione was obviously listening at the door, because she stepped out of the dorm when Professor McGonagall called her name.  
  
The four Gryffindors followed Professor McGonagall out through the portrait hole and found themselves staring at Padma and Lucas from Ravenclaw, Greg, Emily, Jack, and Christy from Hufflepuff, and Chris, and (Felicity scowled) Draco from Slytherin.  
  
"Excuse me professor, but what exactly are we being summoned for?" asked Felicity sweetly.  
  
Hermione glared at Felicity but made no comment.  
  
"The 12 of you are being moved from your dorms to a different section of the castle. You are being given the chance to learn how to be Animagi." Professor McGonagall said, motioning to the students that surrounded her.  
  
Draco glared at Felicity. "How are we being sorted into the dorms? I mean, I don't want to be put with people I don't (he shot Felicity a glance) like."  
  
"You are being sorted as well as is possible. We are trying to sort everyone to their preference, but some students will have to be mixed up. The dorms are to be co-ed, so I expect you all to be on your best behaviour." Professor McGonagall said, her nose flaring dangerously.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity grimaced. She was put in a dorm with the two Slytherins. The only thing that brightened her life at the moment was having Parvati in her dorm.  
  
Neither Draco nor Chris were happy about sharing a room with Gryffindors, but what was done was done, and they had to deal with it.  
  
Harry and Hermione were put into a dorm with the two Ravenclaws, and all the Hufflepuffs were together. Felicity longed to be in a cabin with the other two Gryffindors, but Professor McGonagall denied the switch.  
  
"You have been put in dorms that Professor Dumbledore has allocated, and he thinks these positions will help you advance your training in becoming an Animagus."  
  
Felicity was really bummed out. She already was an Animagus. She could turn into a mouse and an eagle. She had escaped from Malfoy by turning into a mouse, and had risked exposure.  
  
Felicity leaned against her new dorm walls. Nowhere felt less inviting.  
  
*~+~*  
  
The next day, Felicity proved herself to be Hermione's equal. The teachers had long since tired of asking Hermione to answer their questions, so they had turned to Felicity for the answers.  
  
Hermione was absolutely fuming by the time classes had finished, and much to Draco's pleasure, she took it out on Harry and Ron during dinner.  
  
Ron was feeling left out, but Harry assured him that he himself was no Animagus and neither was Hermione. At this comment Hermione swiveled in her seat and started ranting again.  
  
Felicity, had already gone up to the South Tower, which was where her new dorms were. Draco had left as well, meaning to show her what happens when you make a fool of a Malfoy.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity was lazing around on the couch. She had enough of dinner, and was reading a book on the middle ages and witch burnings. She was reading away when the door banged open and Draco stood in the middle of the door, glaring at Felicity, wand outstretched.  
  
"Think you could get away with it. Didn't you mudblood?" he asked, fury etched into his face.  
  
Felicity chose to misunderstand him and ridiculed him further.  
  
"What do you mean? Oh, the Quidditch game. That was fair. I mean, you didn't catch the snitch but I did. Nothing to get away with it, as you so nicely put it." Felicity said, imitating Malfoy's lazy drawl.  
  
"Don't get yourself in even worse trouble than you already are!" Draco's eyes flamed and within seconds he had the door closed and was advancing on Felicity.  
  
"Oh, I am shivering with fright!" Felicity laughed, contempt edging her voice.  
  
"You are in way deeper than you think." Draco's face was now inches from Felicity's. A strange feeling erupted in his stomach but he ignored it. Felicity's face was now a mask of mock horror. "You want to play? Then meet me, trophy room, Saturday at 5 o'clock sharp."  
  
Felicity rolled her eyes and yawned, clearly depicting a state of boredom. "Well, it gives me something to look forward to!" Once again, she disappeared, leaving Draco angry faced, and alone.  
  
*~+~*  
  
The week flew by, and Felicity soon realized that Hogwarts was much more different than Beauxbaton.  
  
At Beauxbaton, if you didn't act gracefully or be elegant in everything you did, you were ridiculed, ostracized and generally bad-mouthed. However at Hogwarts, if you fell over on the grounds, everyone laughed but it wasn't malicious.  
  
It was Saturday morning, and Felicity was bored. Sighing heavily, she versed Parvati in chess for the third time that morning, promising not to beat her too badly.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"It's not fair! You won again! How do you do that?" Parvati asked, glaring at her friend in a very annoyed manner.  
  
"Well, you see. . ." began Felicity. "You need to think like your opponent. Then you know what they're going to do."  
  
"OH! That explains a lot. You move so fast, it's like you anticipate my moves. But of course you do so that would explain it!"  
  
Parvati looked up at the clock, and gasped in horror. She grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her down the stairs. Urging her to hurry.  
  
"Come on! It's 1 o'clock and if we don't hurry up we'll miss lunch! *Groan* Why did we spend so long playing chess?" Parvati moaned.  
  
"Well, you did want to play again and again and again." Felicity said, smirking.  
  
Parvati rolled her eyes and ran faster down to the Great Hall.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"Well, you know, just ask her. If she says yes, that's great! If she says no, it doesn't matter, and if she says I'll think about it, there's a good chance she'll say yes!" Ron rolled his eyes at his best friend.  
  
"What if she says how dumb I am, or how stupid I am to even think she would consider me?" Harry said, wringing his hands desperately.  
  
Ron shook his head emphatically and refused to comment. "Ok, I'll just leave it. If she shows any signs of interest, I'll ask, if none, I won't. So there." Harry said finally.  
  
Ron sighed, and continued on with his Transfiguration homework that Professor McGonagall had forced on him.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco growled dangerously, making people extra wary of him and his Head boy badge. It was 4:50 and he was running late. If he didn't get to the room on time, he would be scarred for life, dead with embarrassment.  
  
Malfoy arrived at the Trophy Room five minutes beforehand and to his immense relief he found that Felicity wasn't there.  
  
Five o'clock sounded, and Felicity appeared out of nowhere, wand in hand.  
  
"Ready Malfoy?" she asked, her voice dangerously sweet.  
  
"Always, mudblood. Always." Malfoy answered. He whipped out his wand and stood in the traditional dueling position, and Felicity followed suit. They came up to each other face to face, wands drawn ready to strike.  
  
By the time they had made the traditional bows and niceties, a small crowd had gathered to watch the duel.  
  
Harry and Ron were looking anxious, and Hermione was looking on disdainfully, not appreciating what was going on.  
  
"I hope she blows the brains out of Malfoy." Ron muttered in Harry's ear. Harry, however, wasn't happy about this comment.  
  
"And get hurt in the process?" Harry glanced at Ron. "What's going to happen? Do you reckon he's going to hurt her? Is she going to hurt herself?" Harry was literally dancing in anxiety.  
  
"Well, it doesn't really matter, because either way, someone is going to end up in the Hospital wing. Whether it be Felicity or Malfoy, or one of the crowd. In my opinion, I think that Felicity should go to the hospital wing right now. It would save her the embarrassment of being beaten in a duel with Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes and kept watching.  
  
Harry was disgusted.  
  
"Hermione! How could you say something like that? Felicity is in Gryffindor, and Malfoy is in Slytherin! You want Felicity to be carted off to the Hospital wing? Surely not!" Harry cried.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. Hermione is just jealous she isn't the only nerd around here." Ron said scathingly, hoping to invoke Hermione's wrath.  
  
However, Hermione was still watching Felicity and Draco, immense dislike reflected in her chocolate brown eyes. Ron stared at Hermione and saw a flicker of something else. Jealousy. Shrugging, he turned back to watch the start of the duel.  
  
~+~  
  
Felicity was shielding all the trophies and the crowd as Malfoy watched on. Clearly waiting for her to start the duel.  
  
She stared over in Harry's direction and saw him dancing on his toes. Rolling her eyes, she continued creating complex shields.  
  
Finally, she finished her charms and turned to face Draco.  
  
"Ready to be sent to the Hospital wing, Draco?" Felicity spat, putting an unnecessary emphasis on 'Draco'.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering whether you are ready to be sent home in a matchbox." Malfoy drawled, clearly stalling the time, hoping for a larger crowd.  
  
Felicity sighed. She saw right through him. "If you're stalling, it's working, because I want exactly the same thing, except you're the one that's going to lose. Not me." Felicity smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah. How do you know I'm doing that?" he asked, giving Felicity a blast of his hate stare.  
  
"I can read it in your facial expression, your tone of voice, and your eyes. Especially your eyes. Gives you away." Felicity stared at the massing crowd. "Let the games begin."  
  
The pair prepared to duel.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Ha! Thought you would watch (um, read) the duel? Not at all. I'll leave you dangling of the cliff. It's rather fun doing that! Anyway, if you are reading this, please review. I don't care if you criticize the work. K, have fun! :-) 


	3. Duel

A/N: Alright, I am doing this in such a short space of time, so don't get too excited. Just gonna take a break after Chapter 4, or maybe 5. I'm gonna be real busy, so all my readers will have to wait a week before I get chapters out. K, enjoy!  
  
*~+~*  
  
"Serpensortia!"  
  
A flash of light issued from Malfoy's wand, and a jet-black snake exploded on to the floor. Hissing violently, it headed straight at Felicity.  
  
"Anything original?" Felicity drawled. The snake disappeared in a puff of smoke. Felicity muttered something incoherent, and suddenly Draco lost his vision.  
  
Malfoy wasn't undermined that easily though. Facing the way he was standing before, he shot another curse at Felicity, blindly. "Rictesempra!"  
  
The crowd was shocked as Felicity let the curse fly towards her. She had been hit by one of the Slytherins in the crowd by the same blinding spell that she had used on Malfoy.  
  
"Confundo!" Felicity cried, oblivious to the spell that soared towards her. "Rictesempra!"  
  
Both of Felicity's curses had headed towards Draco, dead on. Unfortunately, so was Malfoy's. His curse hit Felicity full on in the chest, and she soared backwards, hitting her head, square on her shields that she produced, knocking her senseless.  
  
The same had happened to Draco, and the crowd was left with two unconscious bodies, lying opposite ends of the room.  
  
~+~  
  
Professor Sinistra swept down the corridor, lost in the stars. Suddenly she screeched to a halt and backtracked to the Trophy Room. There was a huge crowd massed in the tiny room.  
  
Pushing her way past the students, she found the two students lying opposite ends to each other, unconscious.  
  
Binding both students, she sent them to the hospital wing.  
  
The crowd watched in horror, as the Professor levitated the students out. Hermione smiled viciously and swept out, heading to her new common room.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity groaned and lifted her sore head. Immediately her vision swam before her eyes, and she fell back down onto the pillow.  
  
Staring around her, she realized that she was in the hospital wing. Felicity looked from side to side and found herself next to Malfoy.  
  
Madam Pomfrey bustled in and forced a potion down her throat, and instantaneously, Felicity's vision cleared and her headache lessened.  
  
"Um. . . what happened?" asked Felicity, still slightly confused.  
  
"Well, I suppose you hit your head on those rather strong shields you put up around the trophies, didn't you?" Madam Pomfrey said as she fussed over Felicity's bruises. After rubbing in some ointment, she left.  
  
Realization dawned on Felicity as she remembered the duel between her and Malfoy. Creeping out of her bed she left the hospital wing. She didn't want to be around that idiot for too long!  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity read the notice board, her heart sinking. The following weekend was to be a Hogsmeade trip, and she had no way of going, since her parents had died before signing any of her permission slips.  
  
Resigning to the worst weekend ever, Felicity sank back into an armchair near the fire and began to read.  
  
Several minutes passed, and just when Felicity was getting comfortable, Draco walked in, his cronies flanking either side.  
  
Looking up, Felicity saw the prominent sneer in place and the evil glint in Malfoy's eye.  
  
"So, mudblood. I hear that you can't go to Hogsmeade because your parents died before signing your permission slips. Too bad you can't go. I heard that the Weird Sisters were doing an open-air performance." Draco sneered.  
  
"They're not. I asked a teacher if there was anything that we were going to miss and she said no." Parvati had walked in behind Malfoy, and had heard the conversation.  
  
"Your cronies shouldn't be in here. Only Chris is allowed in here and you know it." Felicity dismissed Malfoy's friends with a wave of her hand, and they all shuffled out.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes and stalked out of the room.  
  
When Malfoy had left, Felicity turned to Parvati.  
  
"We? Why did you say we? No one else is going to be staying behind, and you aren't going to be staying either. . . are you?" Felicity asked, fiddling with the book in her hands.  
  
"Of course I'm staying behind. Friends don't leave other friends behind!" Parvati said indignantly.  
  
"Of course. I thought you might like it if you went to Hogsmeade." Felicity said, shrugging.  
  
"Yeah well, I would've gone if I didn't know you weren't coming, but that is beside the point." Parvati's muffled voice came from her sleeping quarters, as she changed into pajamas.  
  
"Alright then. Well, goodnight Parvati!" Felicity called.  
  
"Sleep tight!"  
  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Felicity grinned. It was great having friends.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Parvati and Felicity had insisted that Lavender go on her date with Seamus, and now she was feeling guilty as she watched them wave at the gates.  
  
"Do you reckon she'll be feeling guilty for going without us?" Parvati whispered, trying to be inconspicuous.  
  
"Probably. Come on. We've got work to do. Our first Animagus lesson is on Monday, and if we don't study, we'll be dead meat!" Felicity dragged Parvati away from the gates and headed towards the castle.  
  
~+~  
  
Draco watched through narrowed eyes as Felicity waved to Lavender and said goodbye to Harry and his friends.  
  
Grinning maliciously, he saw the look on Harry's face as Felicity waved to him. Time to devise a plan for his little 'friend!'  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity groaned.  
  
"I can't find anything. Let's just go back to the tower and play exploding snap or something." Felicity said, looking for Parvati.  
  
"I haven't heard anything better than that since we got here." Parvati said as she emerged from behind a toppling pile of books.  
  
Felicity dragged Parvati out of the library and headed down the corridor. Soon they were at 'Animagi tower,' as Felicity called it, and upon entering their dorm, Felicity was struck by a great idea.  
  
Whispering quickly to Parvati, in no time the two had identical evil grins on their pretty faces.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco smashed the door open and collapsed onto the couch, absolutely swimming in joke items, lollies and other miscellaneous items.  
  
Felicity looked at him disdainfully and went back to her tower of cards, which was coming to a height of 4"10 and still going.  
  
Malfoy sneered at her and deliberately knocked her tower over, hoping to invoke her anger. Felicity however, remained calm.  
  
"Oh, Draco. Did you trip? It was a good thing you knocked the tower when you did, because look at the cards. They are exploding everywhere. If wasn't for you I'd probably be black all over. Thank you very much." Felicity said, a smug expression on her face.  
  
Draco merely sneered all the more and fell on his bed. Watching him, Felicity grinned as Chris followed his example and fell onto his own bed.  
  
Almost immediately, the blankets and the pillows started to attack their owners. After a struggle of ten minutes, Draco finally emerged, livid. Feathers were going everywhere, and Felicity thought that it was all rather amusing.  
  
"Right. Now that is absolutely it. You have gone one step too far." Malfoy whipped out his wand and brandished it at Felicity and Parvati dangerously.  
  
"Leave Parvati out of it. It was my idea. Go Parvati. I'll be fine. Chris, you can leave too." Felicity said in a commanding voice. The pair shuffled out of the dorm, throwing each other dirty looks.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes and began an incantation. Felicity responded remarkably quickly, and set up a defensive bubble to enclose on her and Draco, then created a shield between herself and Draco.  
  
Malfoy noticed this sudden change and stopped his incantation halfway through. Glaring at Felicity, he realized that if he finished his incantation he could blow himself up.  
  
"I refuse to fight you Draco. I'm sure you don't mind, since it was your idea to start the duel. Now, thank you very much, it was very entertaining while it lasted. Goodbye." Felicity then stalked out of the room, leaving a very angry, and very disgruntled Malfoy.  
  
*~+~*  
  
The Gryffindors gasped as they listened to Felicity give them a blow-by- blow account of what happened in the tower.  
  
Harry was particularly nervous, seeing what happened last time she dueled with Draco. Ron was on the edge of his seat, listening avidly to the story, as was everyone else. In fact, the only person who wasn't riveted was Hermione, who was studying.  
  
". . . and then I walked off and he was really angry. I could hear him smashing stuff when I was outside." Felicity admitted.  
  
Parvati was absolutely rapt. She would've never imagined that a girl so cool and popular would befriend her. Just as she was about to say something, Felicity stood up.  
  
"Well, it's Sunday and I really need to do some work. Didn't get anything work done yesterday, although I could say upsetting Malfoy could be called work." Felicity grinned. "Well, I'm off to the library so see you round!"  
  
She then stalked off, her shiny Head Girl badge reflecting light onto Hermione's bushy hair that was immersed in a book.  
  
When Felicity had gone, Hermione put the book down, scowling.  
  
"Honestly! 'He could've killed himself if he finished the incantation!' Who really cares?" Hermione said in her best bossy voice.  
  
"Hermione, um we need to get some stuff from the library as well, so yeah." Harry said, tugging Ron's robes, trying to get him to follow.  
  
Getting the idea, Ron added, "Yeah! I mean that stuff for Snape's potion essay is really hard so we'll need to go to the library."  
  
Harry then scrambled out of the portrait hole, Ron closely behind, with a scandalized look on his face.  
  
"And what are we exactly doing?" he hissed quietly.  
  
"I'm going to ask her. Now. In the library." Harry whispered.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Great. The library." Ron sighed in resignation. "Ok. To the library."  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Hah! Now you'll have to find out what Harry does! =D Not really a riveting thing but. . . Anyway, in case any of you are confused, it's first week of October, and it's Sunday. Like right now. . . I'm not really making any sense, but keep reviewing away, to those who want to review of course. If you feel I'm not worth reviewing, then please tell me so! =P Alright, gotta go! :-)  
  
Rebecca: If you are reading this, you've probably guessed who this is! Well, if you could review this for me, it would be good! 


	4. Terror

A/N: Alright this is to keep you in suspense, so you have to read all this, unless of course you don't read it, and in that case you would go straight to the story, which would offend me greatly since I took a great amount of time typing up this useless bit that hopefully you will read without thinking that I'm really dumb. Well, no more holding the suspense over you heads anymore, although you've probably scrolled down already, so well, read on!  
  
*~+~*  
  
"Do you reckon I should ask her now?" Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
"Well, why don't you find out for yourself?" he retorted, annoyed that his best friend was girl-crazy.  
  
"Come on! Some advice here!" Harry whined, his eyes never leaving the back of a black-haired girl.  
  
"Well, you can either have her, or go alone. I'm taking Hermione." Ron said, still very annoyed.  
  
"Alright! Alright! We'll do it your way!" Harry said, making to step out to talk to Felicity.  
  
Just as he was about to stride purposely towards Felicity, he saw Hermione walk towards him. She was clearly annoyed, and Harry knew that she didn't like Felicity so he made out that he was looking for some books on his potions essay.  
  
"Found anything?" Hermione asked in a dangerously quiet voice.  
  
"No. Have you Ron? Ron? Ron!" Harry called out to Ron who had followed Harry's lead and immediately began searching the books in front of him.  
  
"No. I haven't found a thing!" he called back.  
  
Hermione glared at them reproachfully. "Well maybe, just maybe, you were looking in the wrong section? The potions section is two rows down!" Hermione said through gritted teeth.  
  
Harry took one frightened look at Hermione's face and headed off to look for information. When he saw Hermione look away, he chanced a glance to where Felicity was sitting, but she was no longer there.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity walked through the empty corridor, her booted feet making not a sound on the cold stone floor. Suddenly she heard a tapping noise come from a window. Looking out, she saw an owl perched on the ledge waiting to be let in. Felicity deftly undid the latch and let the owl soar in.  
  
It dropped a letter into her hands and soared out again. Felicity's hands shook with fear and confusion. The letter was addressed to her from her late father. Baffled beyond belief, she opened the letter and began to read:  
  
My dearest Felicity, If you are reading this and I am gone, then I am most grateful to whoever disposed of me. I had a dark secret that would've haunted you if I were alive. I hope you are doing well at Hogwarts and that you've made friends and are happier there than at Beauxbaton. Really dear, I sometimes wonder why you didn't tell us you were unhappy earlier. Then we could've exchanged you! Now I must tell you my secret, for if they were to hurt you, I would never forgive myself. Felicity. . .  
  
Felicity's heart stopped. Her eyes widened in horror as she read. After several seconds of disbelief, she wiped all emotions off her face and folded the letter up in a composed manner.  
  
She headed up to Animagi Tower and went straight to her dorm, thankful for once that the dorm was empty.  
  
Felicity then collapsed onto the couch, and began to shake violently. She couldn't stop the tears flowing down her face as she remembered what her father had written. How could he have done such a thing? How could he have been such a thing? How could her loving father been that?  
  
Questions whirled through her head and they only stopped as she heard the door open.  
  
Felicity wiped away her tears and turned to look to see who it was. Her heart sank as she saw Draco staring at her. He opened his mouth as if to speak then thought better of it and sat down beside her.  
  
"Mudblood! What's wrong now? Felicity, come on! Talk to me!" Draco commanded, tilting her head so he could see her face. He was astonished to find tears running down her face.  
  
The instant Draco had touched Felicity, she had jerked backwards, flinching. She didn't need sympathy from a pig-headed moron, but in that moment she had held eye contact with him, she saw a shadow of something stir behind his eyes, but couldn't work out what it was.  
  
Felicity had just entered a whole new game, and she wasn't keen on finding out what was going to happen.  
  
Draco saw Felicity flinch at his touch, and mistaking it for a sign of embarrassment, he took out his wand and locked the door with several charms.  
  
"Felicity! Tell me what's wrong! It'll ease the pain. I know," Draco stared at Felicity with his cold, pale gray eyes, smirking slightly.  
  
Felicity collapsed into Draco's arms and started to sob uncontrollably. Lifting her head slightly, she calmed herself and prepared to tell her archenemy and tormentor the worst secret of her father's life.  
  
*~+~* (A/N: hahahahahahahaha!)  
  
Parvati looked around in desperation. Where could she possibly be? She had checked the dorm, and she wasn't there, she had checked the library and she wasn't there, she had checked the common room and she wasn't there.  
  
Parvati groaned in frustration. Felicity had disappeared! Planning to check the greenhouses and classrooms, Parvati set off again.  
  
By the time Parvati had finished checking everywhere that was possible, she gave up and thought to herself that she would tell Felicity her great idea tomorrow during class.  
  
Sighing resignedly, she headed off to Animagi Tower. It was nearly 5 o'clock and an hour and a half till dinner, and she had to get changed into clean robes.  
  
On the way to her tower, she ran into Draco, who rolled his eyes at the sight of Parvati, but instead of scowling he said something that made Parvati assume that Malfoy was on some sort of drug or poison.  
  
"Parvati, your friend could use a little cheering up. She's crying all over the place, and I don't think it's healthy for our room." Draco said, a sneer playing around his lips, as always.  
  
Parvati took one horrified look at Malfoy and ran off at top speed to look for Felicity.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity gulped and tried to make her mouth form the words.  
  
"My. . . my father. . ." she grounded to a halt.  
  
Draco looked at Felicity, hard and cold as always, but compassion in his eyes. "Go on!" he urged.  
  
"My father was. . . my father was a. . . a. . ." Felicity couldn't say it. Saying it would make it real. If she didn't say it then she wouldn't have to believe the words that had slashed through her heart 2 hours ago.  
  
"My father was. . ." Felicity gave up. "I can't tell you Draco. I can't tell anyone. It would bring shame upon the family, shame upon me, and if my mother knew she would completely freak, although she's dead. . ." Felicity started to shake again.  
  
Draco pulled her closer. "It's ok. Take your time Felicity. We have all night to talk." Malfoy muttered in Felicity's ear.  
  
Sighing and wondering what she was doing, Felicity gathered closer to Draco and tried to explain what her father had written.  
  
"You see, my father, he was killed by the. . . the. . . The Dark Lord. (Felicity gulped) I never knew why Lord. . . Lord. . . Lord Vold. . .emort wanted to kill my father. Apparently my father wrote down why and such petty details to give to me when he was killed. . ." Felicity choked.  
  
"Go on." Draco said encouragingly, wondering what the hell he was doing with this mudblood in his lap who was pouring out her life's story.  
  
"He knew he was going to die. . . Draco can you believe that he knew he was going to get killed? By Lord Vol. . . Voldemort of all people! Well, anyway, he wrote this letter to me." Felicity pulled out a crumpled letter from her pocket.  
  
"He wrote to me in this letter about his sins and mistakes. Oh Draco! My father he. . . I can't say it. I'll just read it to you in his words." Felicity gulped and began to read the sentence that had sliced her heart in two.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Alright, I know I waffle a bit but I can't help it! Besides, it gets you all worked up and then it turns out that you don't hear it anyway. It is a good way of getting cliffhangers! Well dangle away! I am going to leave the next chapter for a few days. Leave you to stew a bit then pour the veggies in! It's going to get hot pretty quickly! :-) 


	5. Shock

A/N: Alright. Own up. Who isn't reviewing? Tut tut! I know that you aren't. Duh! Anywayz, this is chappy 5 so enjoys to allz. Obviously you wanna know what Fe(licity) is going to say so I won't hold you in suspension any more! Read on!  
  
*~+~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Draco looked down at Felicity, her face glowing in the somewhat dim light. He watched in fascination as a haze of red and green lit up her face.  
  
Felicity hadn't noticed Draco's staring and opened up her crumpled letter and began to read.  
  
"Now I must tell you my secret, for if they were to hurt you, I would never forgive myself. Felicity (she choked) I was a death eater that used to terrorize the north part of England, but I (sniffle) stopped because I met your mother, and I became kinder and softer hearted. Don't (sob) hate me Felicity for the mistakes I have made." Felicity choked and folded the letter up again.  
  
Draco was completely shocked. He opened his mouth one or two times as if to speak but nothing came out. Not a single sound.  
  
"It's ok. My father was a death eater and tried to train me into a death eater rookie." Malfoy managed to say after a few seconds silence.  
  
"I don't know what to think anymore. I don't who my father actually is!" Felicity got up and collapsed onto her bed in frustration and anger.  
  
Draco got the message and stood up. "Well, I've got some stuff to do so I'll be going now," he said, looking slightly uneasy. In one sweeping motion, he left the room, carefully closing the door behind him.  
  
Once he was out of earshot, Malfoy started cursing and muttering under his breath. What the hell did he think he was doing? Being nice to a mudblood like her? Well, what's done is done and he was sure that the consequences weren't going to be good.  
  
~+~  
  
Parvati smashed the door open, nearly breaking off the hinges. Searching frantically, she saw Felicity lying down on her bed, tear tracks visible in the dim light.  
  
"Felicity? Liz (Fe-LIS-i-ty)? Hello? Anybody home?" Parvati walked towards Felicity and began to shake her gently.  
  
Felicity sat up immediately, wiping her eyes hurriedly. "What? What? Oh, it's you." Relief washed over Felicity as well as. . . annoyance? Brushing aside her feelings she looked up at her friend, noticing the sparkle of mischief in her eye.  
  
"Well, what's gotten into you? Come on! What's the idea?" Felicity grinned as she watched Parvati frown in confusion before lighting up again.  
  
"You see, since you are the head girl, you can like dock points and issue detentions right?" Felicity nodded. "Well I thought we might have some fun and give some 'law abiding' Slytherins a little nudge in the right direction!" Felicity grinned maliciously. It was the perfect diversion from her aching heart.  
  
"Perfect! Just what I needed!" Felicity said cruelly, and pulling Parvati along, she raced out into the corridor to apprehend some Slytherins.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco stepped out of the Slytherin common room, smiling. He had just put into effect stage one of his plan to annoy Potter, and it had worked perfectly.  
  
Checking the time, he realized that it was nearly dinnertime and he had to get there fast.  
  
~+~  
  
Felicity shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. It was fun even though we didn't catch any Slytherins." Felicity said, trying to calm an over excited Parvati.  
  
Lavender shook her head in dismay.  
  
"You need to be subtle. Secretive, subtle, sexy, and above all, smart. That's what makes a head girl." Lavender grinned. "And Felicity happens to fulfill all requirements!"  
  
Hermione glared at Lavender as she ate the roast lamb in front of her. Turning to Harry, Hermione tried to put Felicity off her food.  
  
"Hey Harry, do you remember that three headed dog that Hagrid had in the 1st year? And how we had to get past it to save the Philosophers stone?" Hermione said triumphantly as she saw Felicity drop her jaw in amazement. She shot Felicity a sneer before continuing. "And do you remember how we nearly got smashed to pieces by the whomping willow? And how we had to defeat the death eaters in our 5th year?"  
  
Hermione grinned. It had worked, because Felicity had lost all composure in about a space of five seconds. Her fork had dropped, and her mouth was gaping.  
  
Just as Hermione was about to say a witty remark about Felicity's posture, Draco came sauntering over.  
  
"Hey, mudblood! Having fun eating cold food?" Draco sneered at Felicity and turned on Hermione. "Well, I suppose Fi (as in the Fe in Felicity) has better sense than you. She eats, unlike you Granger." Smirking triumphantly at Hermione's empty plate, he exited the Great Hall, cronies flanking either side.  
  
Felicity sighed. He wasn't putting her down, much. In fact he had just saved her embarrassment on her part. Sighing once more, Felicity left as well. Maybe Malfoy wasn't as bad as she thought.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity watched in amusement, as her classmates desperately tried to conjure smoky images of their two possible Animagus forms. The only that had managed to do it besides her was Draco and Harry.  
  
The two animals hanging in mid-air in front of Draco, was a dragon and surprisingly enough, a unicorn.  
  
Harry's animals were a stag and a phoenix.  
  
Hermione was trying viciously to do the incantation and the wand movement properly, but to no effect.  
  
Professor McGonagall watched the struggling students and told Draco, Harry, and Felicity to help their classmates. Felicity immediately went to help Parvati, and Harry turned to help Padma who was sitting next to him.  
  
Draco, on the other hand walked around until he spotted Hermione and he grinned. Walking over, he watched Hermione desperately try the wand movement but still to no avail.  
  
"You're not doing the wand movement correctly. Here." Draco said, gently taking Hermione's arm, he conducted the wand and smoke erupted from Hermione's wand. Thanking Draco, Hermione turned her attention to the smoke that was forming in front of her eyes.  
  
Felicity had watched the whole thing, and felt a considerable twist in her stomach, and a feeling of. . . jealousy?  
  
Dismissing her radical thoughts, Felicity watched Parvati finally manage to conduct the spell. Yelping with delight, she thanked Felicity and watched her smoke as a cat and a tiger formed in front of her eyes.  
  
Felicity moved to help Lucas from Ravenclaw, but Professor McGonagall stopped them before anything else had been done.  
  
"Now, your homework for tonight is to practice those incantations and wand movements. Now rest assured, if I find any animals wandering around the castle, I will personally make sure you are expelled."  
  
The class bustled out, and Felicity snubbed Draco as she walked past when he made a grab for her arm, making him frown.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity sat down on the couch and groaned. She had about a foot of homework waiting for her upstairs, and she didn't feel like doing it one bit.  
  
She felt disgusted with herself. Felicity had always prided herself on being motivated and a good student, but now she was just like everyone else. Lazy.  
  
Picking herself up, Felicity went upstairs, planning to do half of her homework before the weekend truly started.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity sighed. She had worked all night the previous night and all day, and felt that she was no closer to finishing than she was yesterday.  
  
Slamming her book shut, she left the common room and stepped outside into the cold corridor.  
  
She raced down the stairs and flew out of the front doors and tumbled onto the grass, breathing in the fresh air and the smell of grass.  
  
She stood up and brushed off the grass bits that had stuck to her robes. Shaking the last piece off, she undid her hair and let it loose.  
  
Felicity walked for several minutes, before reaching the forbidden forest that was no longer forbidden to students. You were allowed several hundred metres in, but you couldn't go further than that.  
  
Breathing deeply, she stepped into the forest and hummed to herself softly. She came to her favorite clearing and she sat down to rest.  
  
Just as she got comfortable, she saw a pair of red eyes appear in amongst the trees. Felicity had her wand out in less than no time and watched the red eyes suspiciously.  
  
Felicity glared at the red eyes and prepared to blast the eyes into oblivion when she heard laughter pierce the clearing.  
  
Staring around in confusion, she turned to face the pair of eyes that had turned from red to pale gray. Sighing considerably she pocketed her wand.  
  
"Are you sure that's a wise thing to do mudblood?" a voice rang out.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here?" Felicity groaned. She had hoped to have a peaceful afternoon.  
  
"Clearly I wasn't the only one who felt the beckoning call of Elven Glade." Draco said, emerging from the trees.  
  
"Elven Glade? Oh! This is Elven Glade I suppose?" Felicity said, surprised at the naming.  
  
"Yup!" Draco said, moving closer, gliding like a pale ghost. "Apparently elves used to dance in the clearing to give it good vibes. It makes the people in the glade at the time, nicer." Prowling around Felicity, he put his hand on her shoulder and felt her shudder.  
  
Spinning her around, he caught her in his hands. "But I think that is a load of rubbish." Draco's eyes glinted like steel and Felicity saw a shadow of something stir behind his eyes. . .  
  
Felicity stared at Draco in fright. What was he going to do? Was he toying with her? He surely wouldn't hurt her would he?  
  
"I have two things to tell you. First, steer clear of me, and second, steer clear of my family. You don't want to mess with the Malfoy's." Draco whispered.  
  
Felicity trembled and tore herself away from his grasp and ran blindly from the clearing. She didn't look back, because otherwise she would've seen Draco's triumphant smirk plastered across his face.  
  
~+~  
  
Confusion ripped through Felicity as she tried to figure out what that scumbag Malfoy was planning. Obviously it wasn't going to be pleasant, but she really wanted to know, despite the consequences.  
  
Felicity sat down on the couch and ran through all of the things that Malfoy did around her. 1. He insulted her 2. He hexed her 3. He toyed with her emotions 4. He threatened her 5. He called her names 6. He was all round mean and nasty 7. He screwed up her head  
  
Felicity wondered whether what Draco had said to her was a threat, a warning, or a means to protect her.  
  
Pondering this, she slipped into bed, and fell a sleep.  
  
~+~  
  
Felicity's dreams were plagued with strange figures cloaked and masked. They called to her and tried to drag her into a room.  
  
Felicity broke away as the many boys, were they boys?, hung their heads in rejection. She shook her head and started heading in the opposite direction when two hands caught both arms.  
  
Felicity swiveled around and saw two more masked boys but this time she saw the steely look of determination as they argued and fought with each other in a strange tongue that Felicity didn't recognize.  
  
Pulling away, she ran from both of them, but one followed still. Turning to face the tormentor, Felicity pulled out her wand and pointed it straight at the cold grey eyes, the only facial feature she could see. Felicity prepared to blast this idiot into oblivion when she felt her being yanked out of the dream.  
  
Felicity woke, moved. . . confused. . . and angry.  
  
Blinking in the dawn, she changed quickly into her robes. Felicity yawned and glanced at the sleeping figures. Moving silently, she gently woke Parvati up, and pulled her into the dawn, planning on getting the truth out of Malfoy.  
  
She was going to find out what he meant if it was the last thing she did.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well. Is that an ending, or is that, and ending? lol I'm good! I love to do that! Well anyway, could sum1 plz plz plz review! I'm desperate here! Ok, if you're reading this, it's a start but please take the time to tell me about my work! I don't slave away at the computer for nothing you know! ;-) Well, thanks. P.S. Told you I would leave you hanging since I posted last on Friday! 


	6. Crystal

A/N: I hope you like it, because I am not J.K. Rowling so, yeah. read on to yeah. find out what's gonna happen!  
  
*~+~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Fi! What's goin' on? It's 6 in da bloody morning!" Parvati grumbled, turning over.  
  
"I would've thought you would jump at the chance to torture Malfoy." Felicity grinned as she saw the effect the words had on her friend.  
  
"What? Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Parvati said, jumping out of bed and pulling on her clothes,  
  
"Well, hurry up! I haven't got all day! We have to find him first!" Felicity snapped, as Parvati struggled with her clothes.  
  
As soon as she was finished, Felicity dragged Parvati down the staircase and out the portrait to go in search for Draco Malfoy.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity and Parvati ran down to the Great Hall, flying down the stairs, and sprinting through the corridors.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, the pair saw a stranger standing there with a trunk in one hand, bag in the other, and a magnificent cloak covering them from head to toe.  
  
They stared at one another for what seemed an age, and finally Parvati remembered her manners.  
  
"Hello, my name is Parvati Patil, and I'm a Gryffindor 7th year. We are pleased to have you here at Hogwarts, and you are welcome to enjoy the whole castle." Parvati summoned her best hostess voice and glared at Felicity to follow suit.  
  
"We welcome you to Hogwarts. My name is Felicity Lu, and I am sure that you will find the castle very cozy. If you need anything, or get lost, feel free to ask any of the students or Professors." Felicity smiled her perfect smile at the stranger.  
  
"I know who you are, Fi. Or don't you remember me? After all, it's only been a couple months," came a girl's voice from underneath the hood. To all the world it sounded pleasant, inviting, nice, without a hint of anger, or jealousy. To all the world except for Felicity.  
  
"Crystal!" Felicity hissed under her breath. "What are you doing here? I thought Hogwarts was below you. Remember?" Felicity glared at the girl with disdain, contempt edging her words, her hands balled into fists. "I thought I'd seen the last of you and your miserable group. I thought that I'd finally escaped from your Coven or don't you remember that either? I thought I'd seen the last of your two-faced Veela antics." Parvati stared at Felicity in awe. She had never seen her friend spit this much venom at one person. "But obviously I was wrong. And if you think you can screw me up this year like you did every other year at Beauxbaton, Crystal well think again. I will curse you into oblivion before you can even work your stupid black magic from your stupid shadow book!" Felicity gasped for breath as she read the shock and the anger emanating from the half-veela. "You haven't got your black friends to help you here, so unless you want to end up in the hospital wing, permanently, I suggest you lay off my case." With that, Felicity span around and pulled a stunned Parvati into the Great Hall.  
  
When they had left, a figure came drifting out of the shadows.  
  
"Don't worry Crys, she's just a paranoid mudblood."  
  
"I know Draco, I know."  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity sighed as she watched Harry approach her table. He sat right next to her and began to initiate a conversation.  
  
"So, I heard from Parvati that you're spitting fire at someone. I never thought a girl like you could spit venom." Harry said, his emerald green eyes glittering in the light.  
  
"You wouldn't want to know. Besides, if I told you they'd go on an emotional rampage. Not a pretty sight." Felicity poked at her food and looked around at all the happy faces. The only one who didn't look happy was a blonde-haired grey-eyed git. Malfoy. Felicity pondered this as Harry and Parvati chatted animatedly to her.  
  
"Fi? FI! Felicity!" Parvati shouted in Felicity's ear. She jumped, nearly overturning the whole table.  
  
"WHAT?" Felicity said in exasperation.  
  
"I was merely going to ask whether you were listening or not, obviously you weren't." Parvati said calmly.  
  
Felicity was very tense, and she was feeling snappy. "Well, if you have finished asking questions, I'm going to leave. I don't have time to listen to your stupid antics, Parvati."  
  
Parvati was shocked. She knew Felicity was still blazing, but she didn't know how much. Felicity's words had hurt her, but she knew it was only part of the venom that was building up, just waiting to be used on Crystal.  
  
Parvati sighed and turned to look at Crystal. She didn't seem that bad. What did Felicity say before? Something about shadow books and covens and black friends. What did that mean? Sighing again, she returned to her untouched food, missing the fact that Draco was gone from the Slytherin table.  
  
Crystal narrowed her eyes as she watched her childhood friend leave the Slytherin table. Muttering to herself, she noted that he had gone alone.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity walked quickly, furious at herself for losing it, and angry beyond belief that Crystal had shown up. Why now? Now of all times, when she was just plain happy. Rolling her eyes heavenward, Felicity entered Animagi tower, and collapsed on the couch, only to find Draco's face staring at her.  
  
~+~  
  
"What do you want?" Felicity spat, glaring at Draco with contempt edging the glare, and disdain dripping from her voice.  
  
"I want to give you a hug!" Draco said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Rolling his eyes, he continued. "What do you think I want? I want to know why the hell you lost it when you saw Crystal and why you lost it at the Gryffindor table!"  
  
Felicity groaned emphatically and looked at Draco like he was dumb. "Well, if you know her, then you should understand. She's a bloody black witch, she has a book of shadows that is as thick as Professor Binns' history book that contains all of the goblin wars and info on them, and she tried, or rather the leader tried, to make me join their bloody coven! To top it all off, she's a half-veela and has a mighty temper and she's so fucking annoying. Did I miss anything?" Felicity said, her arms draped around the couch, clearly defining her annoyance in her posture.  
  
"You missed out the fact that her mother is a veela and her father is a death-eater." Draco said, malice filled his voice, and amusement glittered in his cold grey eyes.  
  
"That's great. Anything else that I missed, that your observant eyes saw?" Felicity said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.  
  
"Well she's smart, very Slytherin-ish, pretty, well prettier than you at any rate, and she's very secretive." Draco said, ticking them off his fingers.  
  
"Well thanks for the tip. I just hope I don't have to see her in this tower." Felicity chuckled quietly. "But that couldn't happen since she's such an idiot."  
  
Draco backed out. All the information obtained. Stepping out of the portrait door, he grinned maliciously. This was going to be good.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"Draco! Hey Draco!" came Crystal's clear voice, ringing through the corridor. Draco turned around, waiting for her to catch up. "Guess what? I got into Animagi Tower! I'm supposed to replace a Ravenclaw. That means I am better than her!" Crystal's fake, sweet voice danced around the hall, and Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Stop moving!" he commanded. Crystal gazed at Draco with her deep blue eyes. "And don't look at me like that. You know perfectly well it doesn't work!" he barked. Crystal glared at Draco and flounced off to Animagi Tower.  
  
Malfoy smirked. Things were about to get interesting.  
  
*~+~*  
  
The day passed and pretty soon Crystal was flirting with all the boys. She noted that Felicity liked Harry and Draco. Crystal raised an eyebrow at the thought. Basically everyone in Gryffindor hated Draco and his cronies. Brushing aside the thoughts, she pounced on Draco and started flirting outrageously.  
  
Felicity watched from her seat by the fire as Crystal flirted with Draco, who was reading a Quidditch Tactics Book. Felicity nearly snorted at the idea of Draco studying at all. Narrowing her eyes, she noted that Crystal was merely playing all the boys. Her attention seemed focused on Draco.  
  
Felicity nearly cursed Crystal for taking Draco away from her. Felicity stopped. Where in the world did that come from?  
  
Felicity shook her head, exasperated. That girl was always flirting. This situation was no different.  
  
Her whole mind and body was screaming LIAR! YOU KNOW SHE'S UP TO SOMETHING! Felicity sighed. She couldn't study for her potions essay with all that racket going on! Picking up her stuff, Felicity stalked off to her dorm.  
  
Parvati looked up from her bed. Felicity walked in, looking very annoyed. Trying her luck, Parvati asked timidly, "Something bothering you Fi?"  
  
Felicity looked up, her gaze softened as she considered her answer.  
  
"Not bothering, irritating. That half-veela is flirting with every single goddamn boy down there, including Draco. Can you imagine someone flirting with Draco?" Felicity smiled, despite her mood. The thought amused her, and apparently it amused Parvati too.  
  
"Well, you know veela's can't help but show off." Parvati stopped, thinking about what Felicity had said when she first saw Crystal. "Fi, what did all that stuff you said before mean? I mean the stuff you said when you first saw it. About the shadow book and the coven?"  
  
Felicity looked up from her book. "It's a long story." Felicity's eyes glazed over as she remembered what happened.  
  
*+~+*  
  
"Hey! Felicity!" called Anastasia, as she raced down the hall. Felicity spun around, staring at the brown-haired half-veela that was racing down the hall.  
  
"Yes?" Felicity asked stiffly. Felicity didn't like loud people, especially this one.  
  
"Felicity, our group was wondering whether you were a strong, or powerful witch. Because we thought you could come join our coven!" the girl exclaimed happily.  
  
"Your coven?" Felicity mumbled, confused. "But isn't that for black witches and stuff?"  
  
Anastasia looked worried. "No, no! We just call our group a coven, because it sounds cool!" she lied unconvincingly.  
  
Felicity stared at the veela in amazement. "There is no way I am becoming a black witch! I don't want anything to do with you, or your coven. Got it? I haven't got a book of shadows, never have and never will. Get lost before I curse you into oblivion."  
  
Immediately the demeanor changed. "Fine! Ignore the offer, but you will regret it! I will make sure that your life is a living hell!" hissed the girl, before running off.  
  
Felicity shook with the coldness that the girl had said the words with. Felicity turned and marched off, unaware of the many pairs of eyes that watched her in the darkness.  
  
*+~+*  
  
"And that's it?" Parvati asked, her eyes were wide with shock, her jaw dropped in horror.  
  
"Yep. That's it. They didn't bother me until ages after. But that's a different story. One you don't want to hear." Felicity stared out the window, wishing that she had come straight to Hogwarts. How those black witches had made her life hell! But that was gone, they couldn't hurt her now.  
  
How wrong Felicity was, she didn't know. Crystal was going to make life at Hogwarts hell.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Well, if you don't read it, I suppose I could always stop writing, but I don't like unfinished stories. Just tell me in one review, and it'll be fine! :P k, cya l8er! I'll post another chappy soon! (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!) 


	7. Jealousy

A/N: Well, I like writing so this is basically for me, and the people who read and don't review. *growl*  
  
*~+~*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
In the following days, Crystal flirted and flirted and flirted! She flirted with Draco mostly, but he seemed immune to her veela charm.  
  
Felicity ignored Crystal and spent her time working, and making out wither her new boyfriend, surprisingly enough, Ron.  
  
Hermione had found them flirting and kissing during break, and she was absolutely furious with Ron, for being with another girl. Ron had merely shrugged her off, telling Hermione that she wasn't his girlfriend, which had made Hermione even angrier.  
  
Harry was hurt by his friend's supposed 'betrayal' but he didn't mind because Ron had told him that he didn't want Felicity as his girlfriend. Felicity really liked Ron, and had shown him the Animagi Tower.  
  
Ron was really impressed when Felicity transformed into a mouse. They had started off with a tour, and ended up in the cupboard making out. Draco had found them and was absolutely LIVID! Felicity had no idea why, but she said goodbye to Ron, and flounced off to do work.  
  
~+~  
  
It was Friday afternoon, and they had double potions. Felicity looked around the dungeon and yawned openly. They were supposed to be making a love potion, and they were doing it in pairs.  
  
Crystal had gone straight to Draco, which made Felicity wince, but before she could even compose herself, Ron had dragged her up to the cupboards to get the ingredients. Hermione had scowled viciously when Ron had paired with Felicity, but smiled at Harry when they got paired up.  
  
It was 30 minutes until the end of class, and Felicity had finished making the potion, and she was bored. Looking around the classroom, the only pairs that had got the potion right were Hermione and Harry (obviously Hermione did all the work), and Draco and Crystal.  
  
Felicity rolled her eyes, and suddenly an idea popped into her head. Grinning maliciously, she whispered it into Ron's ear, and he immediately cracked into an identical malicious grin.  
  
Hermione had been watching them and was extremely insulted that she and Harry didn't get to share the joke. Glaring at Ron impudently Hermione sat down on the bench and watched the potion simmer.  
  
Looking around the classroom, she realized that half the people in the class were struggling with the difficult potion, and she smiled with pleasure as she saw 4 Slytherins choke from the intoxicating fumes that their potion had just let off.  
  
Snape looked at the Slytherins and ordered everyone to leave. Felicity looked up, amazed. They had an early mark. Snape had just let them go 20 minutes early. Suddenly, Felicity felt a rise of mischief, and smirking at Ron, she pulled him out of the dungeon, and up to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Draco watched with narrowed eyes as Felicity dragged Ron off. No doubt they were going to go to Gryffindor tower to snog. Draco nearly snorted at the thought of Ron getting a girlfriend. However, the thought of him snogging Felicity brought him pang of jealousy.  
  
Draco sighed. Tomorrow was a Hogsmeade weekend trip. Tomorrow, he was going to get very drunk on butterbeer, if that was possible, and he was going to probably regret it.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Crystal stepped into the bar, and almost immediately spotted him.  
  
Draco was drinking a bottle of butterbeer, and he had several bottles around him. . . all empty.  
  
Crystal rubbed her hands together. This was going to be easy. Putting on her innocent face, she sauntered over to his table and sat down next to him.  
  
"What do you want?" Draco asked. Crystal could tell by his slurred words that he was already drunk.  
  
"Come on baby. We'll go back to Hogwarts. Then it will all be better." Crystal said sweetly. Draco nodded. He stood up, and swaying slightly, made his way out of the Three Broomsticks, and back to the castle.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Crystal led Draco back up to his dorm. Once there, she locked the door, and put her arms around Draco's neck.  
  
Draco seemed confused at her behaviour and was about to ask her about it when she put her finger against his lips.  
  
"Now now Draco. We can't have you talking, can we? Well I know a way that'll make you be quiet," Crystal grinned. All too easy. Pulling Draco into the cupboard, she started kissing him.  
  
Draco opened his mouth in surprise, letting Crystal slip her tongue into his mouth. Soon, Draco had lost all self-control and let himself go with the flow.  
  
Crystal pulled Draco closer, as the kiss got more and more passionate. Draco closed his eyes, wondering what on earth he was doing, in a cupboard with this little half-veela, black witch bitch.  
  
Unable to make head or tail of his thoughts, Draco merely shrugged it off and kept kissing the gorgeous babe in front of him.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity squealed in delight.  
  
"Oh! Look at that dress! Isn't it just GORGEOUS?" Felicity sighed. Parvati looked at the dress in wonder.  
  
It was a midnight blue dress that sparkled with every turn. It had sleeves that flared out at the end, and it faded to white at the bottom. It had straps across the back in a criss-cross pattern, and the dress had a matching coat, which was a slightly lighter blue that glittered in the light. Along with the dress and coat came matching choker that had an opal drop in the middle, and diamond earrings that were in the shape of the moon. A handbag accompanied all of this, which was also a midnight blue, but faded to white along the strap, making the bag white.  
  
Felicity grabbed the dress, coat, accessories, and handbag and paid for the lot at 25 galleons. Parvati dropped her jaw in surprise.  
  
"What? My father ensured a never-ending supply of money from some source. I can buy your dresses if you want. It would save a lot of money." Lavender shook her head in disdain.  
  
"If you buy it for us, then we would feel cheap. It doesn't matter. You can just 'lend' us some money to help buy the dresses." Lavender said, a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
Parvati glanced at her watch. "Oh my god! We'll have to get it next time. It's 4 o'clock so we better get back to the castle quickly!" Felicity looked horrified, and Lavender was already running down the path.  
  
The trio sprinted down the path up to the castle. They made it just in time as Filch closed the gate.  
  
Gasping for breath, they entered the castle. Felicity suddenly remembered she needed to hand in her potions essay.  
  
"You guys go down to the Great Hall. I'll meet you there. I've gotta get my potions essay to Snape." Felicity then raced up to Animagi Tower.  
  
~+~  
  
Felicity gasped as she stumbled through the portrait hole. She went up the stairs to her dorm, only to find it was locked. Grumbling unhappily, Felicity whipped out her wand and unlocked the door.  
  
Felicity went to her bag to get her essay when she heard faint moaning coming from the cupboard. Puzzled, Felicity pulled the cupboard open to find Crystal kissing a very drunk Draco.  
  
Felicity pulled Crystal off Draco and sent her flying out the door. Screaming at her as she went.  
  
"And don't you ever lay a foot inside this dorm again! Do you hear me you insufferable whore?" Felicity screamed as she cursed Crystal into her own room. Felicity hurled every single hex, curse and jinx she knew at Crystal until she could no longer see Crystal.  
  
Hearing the door slam, Felicity went back into her own dorm and quickly conjured up a potion to make Draco sober again.  
  
Forcing the potion down his throat, Felicity watched as the expression cleared. Finally satisfied that Draco wasn't going to go launching himself at Crystal, she left the room to go to the Great Hall.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Days passed, and Felicity never left Ron's side unless they had different classes. She was always with Ron, kissing or leaning her head on his shoulder, or with Parvati and Lavender, laughing and gossiping.  
  
Draco found it impossible to get Felicity by herself to thank her for getting that two-faced bitch off him. He found himself plagued with thoughts about Felicity or the Hogsmeade trip and the aftermath.  
  
It was Tuesday, and Care of Magical Creatures was canceled due to the untimely fall of snow in mid-October. Felicity had dragged Ron to the Astronomy tower, and Hermione found the two latched onto each other's faces.  
  
Sighing considerably, she cleared her throat loudly, making the two jump apart. Felicity groaned and folded her arms, clearly telling Hermione to GET LOST! Ron, however, was nervous.  
  
"He. . . Her. . . Hermio. . . Hermione!" he stuttered, reading her emotions clearly as I AM ANGRY!  
  
Hermione glared at Ron and Felicity and forced herself to smile. "Oh, Ron I was just wondering whether or not you had time to come with me to go see Hagrid. Apparently he wants us to help him take care of the Kneazles. They're getting feisty and he needs some help."  
  
Ron looked at Felicity expectantly and saw her expression. "Um. . . alright." Ron sighed with relief as he saw Hermione head down. "Meet me up here later, ok?" Ron whispered in Felicity's ear. Turning quickly he headed down the stairs after Hermione.  
  
"Ok Ronnie!" Felicity called after him. She watched him disappear down the staircase, and sighed. Felicity turned around and gazed out the window, watching the rain drizzle down miserably.  
  
"Ronnie?" drawled a voice from behind her. "Is that what you call him?"  
  
Felicity turned around and smiled. "It's nice to see you sober again. That way you'll keep that two-faced bitch off you." Felicity leaned back against the wall, hands behind her head, clearly an invitation.  
  
Draco tilted his head questioningly. "Aren't jealous are you?" he smirked, moving closer. "But no, you can't be jealous because you have a boyfriend already, and that would mean that you didn't really like your boyfriend." Draco's smirk grew wider.  
  
Felicity put her arms around his neck. "I'll talk to you later, Draco." Felicity released her hold and slid out of reach. She turned to Draco and added "See you during Animagi Training." Felicity winked and glided down the staircase, and went out of sight.  
  
Draco sighed and began searching for Crystal, who was bound to be here somewhere, snogging with some guy, not that it bothered him.  
  
Finally, Draco found her with, Draco couldn't believe his eyes, Crystal had better taste than that. . . Harry Potter?! Crystal let go of Harry and looked at Draco innocently.  
  
"We were never my girlfriend, but I'm dumping you all the same." Draco snarled, whipping out his wand. "If it weren't for the fact that your father knows mine, I would curse you into oblivion. But that's not the case. See you during Animagi Training, Potter." Draco spat. With that he swept out, leaving anger ringing in the room.  
  
Crystal turned to Harry. "Now, where were we? Oh yes." Crystal returned to kissing Harry and they backed into the cupboard once more.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity met Ron in the Astronomy tower straight after class. She had decided what she was going to say, and hoped that it wasn't too bad for him.  
  
Ron kissed Felicity on the cheek and began to talk.  
  
"Fi, um, I don't know how to say this but, like don't freak out or anything but like I'm kind of. . ." Ron drifted off, unable to finish his sentence. Felicity got the drift and sighed inwardly.  
  
"Dumping me?" Ron nodded. "That's ok. We can still be friends. In fact, I was thinking exactly the same thing. You know, just as a tip, don't hold back when you're kissing, coz you are a killer kisser." Ron blushed.  
  
Felicity gave him a peck on the cheek and left, leaving a very relieved Ron.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: A little chemistry goin' on here! :P lol OK, I hope you liked it fella's. And I say this after every chapter but please read and review! K, bye! 


	8. The Dare

A/N: To all my reviewers! :P k, enjoy! (DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of this, as it was all J.K.'s creation, I only rightfully own Felicity, who really isn't mine!)  
  
*~+~*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ron raced up the stairs and smashed the door open. Harry jumped (wow, that must have been, what, 3 feet?) and frowned.  
  
"Harry. . . *gasp* I just. . . *gasp* saw Fi. . . *gasp* and I. . . *gasp* dumped her. . . *gasp* so you can. . . *gasp* date her now." Ron said in between gasps for air.  
  
Harry immediately stood up and headed for the door. Turning around he said, "Ron, you wait here, I'm going to go tell Crystal something and then we're going to the library."  
  
Ron nodded, sat down and began to wait.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Harry found Crystal lying on her bed, reading Witch Weekly. She looked up and smiled at Harry.  
  
"Hey baby! What do you want?" Crystal said as she stood up and draped her arms around Harry's neck.  
  
"Um. . . well you see. . . Crystal, you're really hot, and sexy, and smart, and pretty but it isn't working out." Harry said in a rush. Crystal dropped her arms, and glared at Harry accusingly.  
  
"Do you mean you were just playing me, all along?" Crystal asked, hate emanating from every syllable.  
  
"No Cryssy, but it's just not working." Harry said, desperately trying to think of an excuse. Crystal relaxed.  
  
"Oh, alright then. Can I have just one last kiss?" she asked innocently. Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly but obliged.  
  
Crystal pulled Harry into the kiss, and soon the passion of the kiss got to Harry, and he pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
Crystal grinned inwardly. It had worked marvelously. Just what to do now?  
  
*~+~*  
  
Ron sighed. He had been waiting for over an hour. Surely it wouldn't take Harry that long?  
  
Just as Ron decided to leave, Harry came walking in, looking dazed and very ruffled.  
  
Ron glared at Harry and was about to tell him off when he realized Harry's tie was undone, his shirt was untucked, his hair messed up more than usual and his belt was done loosely.  
  
"What did she do? You didn't do it, did you?" asked Ron, who was still staring at Harry.  
  
"What? No, nearly, but no. She kind of seduced me. You don't reckon she's part veela, do you?" Harry asked, as he fixed up his appearance.  
  
"Of course she is! How else did she win the heart of Harry Potter, who was desperately in love with someone else?" Ron mocked.  
  
Harry shot Ron a glare and continued fixing up his appearance.  
  
"By the way, what are we doing in the library?" asked Ron casually. "It can't be for study because we haven't got any homework, for once."  
  
Harry shook his head. Turning to Ron he asked him, "How do I look?"  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "Um. . . ok, I guess." Harry turned to the mirror one last time and finally satisfied, grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him off to the library.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Crystal cleaned herself up. She had nearly done it with Harry Potter. Grinning mischievously, she began a letter to her coven leader. She would need reinforcements. And fast.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity looked up and groaned. It was Malfoy, and despite her negative feelings towards him, he was looking dashing.  
  
"You want something Draco?" Felicity asked, as she watched him enter.  
  
"Don't talk like you own this place. In case you've forgotten, mudblood this is my dorm too." Draco sat down on the couch and took out a magazine. "Thought you might be interested." Draco drawled as he tossed the magazine at Felicity.  
  
Felicity looked down at the magazine and flipped it open. Her eyes stared at the magazine in disbelief.  
Harry Potter playing and being played by a girl? Harry Potter, 17-year-old Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry has many close friends, girls and boys. In particular, Ronald Weasley and Felicity Lu. Harry has a close relationship with Felicity Lu, and they are apparently dating, however Witch Weekly found Felicity Lu kissing Ronald Weasley in the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts. They also found Harry Potter was kissing a different Gryffindor, named Crystal (last name not disclosed). Is Mr. Potter playing or being played by a girl?  
  
Felicity groaned in disgust. She threw the magazine into the air and set fire to it. Draco watched, apparently amused.  
  
"Not true then?" he asked, mockingly.  
  
"NO!" Felicity nearly screamed at Draco but held her temper. Draco smirked.  
  
"I'm glad about that," he said as he snaked his arms around her waist. Felicity stared at Draco in shock.  
  
"Dr. . . Draco?" she stuttered.  
  
"Hmmm?" answered Draco as he played with her hair casually.  
  
"What are you doing?" Felicity asked, fear filling her voice. Draco dropped his arms.  
  
"Nothing." Draco muttered as he swept out the room, stopping at the doorway. "See you in AT." He then left the dorm, leaving Felicity shaking in shock.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity watched as Parvati made an attempt to help her sister transform. Padma's human figure shimmered slightly, and she began shrinking but any disturbances caused her to immediately snap into her human form.  
  
Screaming in frustration, Padma picked up her bag in a huff and left the tower, screaming as she went. "I give up! I GIVE UP!"  
  
Parvati grabbed her arm. "You what?" Padma span around, glaring at her twin.  
  
"I GIVE UP! I G-I-V-E U-P!" Padma then stormed off, leaving Parvati stunned.  
  
Crystal grinned, now they had a space for Anastasia to come in to. Everything was going like clock-work, perfect.  
  
Felicity shuddered. She was now the only 'eligible maiden' in the tower, and things were about to get rough. Felicity remembered Draco's strange behaviour that afternoon. Shrugging it off, she headed to the library. She didn't need to practice her transformation. She already knew it, back to front.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Harry had been banking on Felicity coming to the library, and sure enough, there she was, reading in her little corner of the library.  
  
Harry began debating with Ron, who was no help at all.  
  
"Well, if she says yes, GREAT! If she says no, it doesn't matter, and if she says maybe, well it's most definitely going to be a yes. Besides, if you don't ask, you'll never find out how good she is at kissing. Killer that one!" Ron said, remembering the first time she had kissed him.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and took a bold step forward. At the exact same moment, Draco Malfoy stepped in, heading towards the potions section, the one that Felicity was sitting in.  
  
Harry tried to hide, but Malfoy had seen him already. He had caught the act of trying to hide.  
  
"Potter! What are you here for? You aren't trying to get a date are you? Or perhaps a girlfriend?" Draco narrowed his eyes triumphantly. "After all, famous Harry Potter doesn't need to study, does he?"  
  
Felicity took one look at Draco and practically flew out of the library.  
  
Harry scowled menacingly. "Back off Malfoy. I was merely looking for a book that could tell me the most discreet way of killing someone. Can you guess who I want dead?"  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Um. . . perhaps Liz?" Harry shook his head violently, horror reflected in his eyes. Suddenly something clicked in his brain.  
  
"Why did you call her Liz? You have to right to, since she does hate you." Harry growled. Draco merely smirked even more. He sat down on a chair before answering.  
  
"That, Potter, is where you're wrong. Miss. Felicity doesn't hate me at all!" Draco smirked as he saw the effect his words had on the boy in front of him. All colour had drained from Harry's face.  
  
"And how would you know that? She likes me more than you any day!" Harry snarled. Draco smirked again. Everything was running smoothly, so far.  
  
"Do you want to bet?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"I said do you want to bet? We'll see who can get her to go to the Yule Ball with them. Whoever does gets 30 galleons, and if neither of us do, then it's a tie." Draco drawled.  
  
Harry sighed. "Fine! I'll show you Malfoy." Harry then stalked off, Ron slinking off after him.  
  
Draco smirked. As soon as Harry was out of earshot, he muttered, "No Potter. How wrong you are. I'll get her before you can even make a move."  
  
Standing up, he headed to the Great Hall. If he hurried, he might make dinner before it finished.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Well, things are getting complicated! Well, at least I think so! You don't have to! :P k, thnx 4 reading! 


	9. Passion

A/N: This is another chappy just for you! :P lol ok right, read on! :P Thanks for all the reviews! :P Rebecca: I am not Frances! I am really insulted that you even thought I was Frances! Humph! She told me you were reading this. How are you finding it? Please Read and Review!  
  
*~+~*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Felicity groaned. Detention, again! What did she do this time? Let's see, first it was for speaking in class, then the next time it was for eating a lollipop in class, and then the third time it was for talking in class, the fourth time it was for Draco talking to her, the fifth time it was because Harry had asked for her blotter, and this time it was for talking in class.  
  
Felicity smiled, it seemed that teachers always hated students talking during class. Checking her watch, she looked in horror as Felicity realized she was almost late for her detention.  
  
Felicity raced up to the Astronomy Tower to serve detention. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Professor Vector open the door.  
  
Professor Vector was one of the nicest teacher's in the whole school, and Felicity was sure that she wasn't going to be doing anything bad today.  
  
Felicity stepped into the room and immediately saw that there were only three people in the room: her, the Professor, and Malfoy.  
  
Felicity smiled slightly and sat down next to Draco and began to read her book on Goblin wars in the late 18th century. She pretended not to notice the teacher's departure, and pretended not to notice Draco sliding his hand around her waist. Finally Draco hit Felicity's hot spot, and she shuddered slightly as he rubbed hand along the small of her back.  
  
Felicity squirmed uncomfortably and tried to move out of Draco's reach, however he merely tightened his hold.  
  
"What's the matter Liz?" he whispered, his warm breath sending waves of ecstasy through Felicity's body.  
  
Felicity tried and tried to ignore Draco's attention, but she couldn't find an exit. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, and even though it didn't really appeal, she decided it was the only way out.  
  
Turning suddenly, she snaked her arms around his neck and sat on his lap, facing him. Draco was stunned by the unexpected movement, and when Felicity started kissing him, he was paralyzed. Draco grinned inwardly. This was way too easy!  
  
Felicity was shocked to find Draco kissing back, and breaking off, she realized it was nearly 10 o'clock and that detention was over.  
  
"See you later honey!" Felicity smiled sweetly and left a stunned Draco, sitting on the couch.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Parvati nearly crashed into Felicity as she raced down the stairs. Felicity grabbed Parvati by the arm to stop her from rolling down the stairs.  
  
"Where's the fire Parvati?" asked Felicity, an eyebrow raised questioningly.  
  
"Um. . . the Slytherin dude is kind of pissing me off, so I thought I might come downstairs, you know. . ." Parvati lied unconvincingly.  
  
Felicity grinned. "Who's the lucky guy?" she asked, and knowing Parvati it was probably Dean Thomas. She was going after him since forever.  
  
"Oh. . . well I guess that didn't work. Well it's Dean Thomas." Parvati blushed. "He asked me to meet him at the Gryffindor Tower. . ." Parvati gasped, horror etched into every feature on her face.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, least of all a teacher, but come back before 1 and I won't go looking for you." Felicity reassured Parvati, and she went sprinting down the stairs, and flew out of the portrait hole.  
  
Felicity shook her head in dismay. That Parvati was going to get into trouble. Felicity headed up the staircase, and fell onto her bed. She was so glad that the other Slytherin dude wasn't here. Today had been really long.  
  
As Felicity drifted through memories, she heard a sharp rapping on the door. Felicity rolled her eyes and opened the door. Harry stepped through and sat down on the couch.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Felicity snapped. She wasn't pleased to find Harry interrupting her train of thought.  
  
"Well, Ron's off snogging Hermione in the Astronomy Tower, Parvati and Dean have disappeared, Lavender and Seamus are going for a walk, Padma has run off to the Ravenclaw common room, and I thought we could have a civilized chat." Harry said, with a lopsided grin.  
  
Felicity sighed and sat down next to Harry. "Shoot." Felicity leaned back and listened to Harry talk.  
  
"You know, whenever the moon's full, it makes me think of my mother and father." Harry said wistfully, gazing out the window.  
  
"Why is that?" Felicity asked, a little disturbed.  
  
"Well, the full moon reminds me of Remus, Remus reminds me of my godfather, and my godfather reminds me of my parents. You know they hated each other from the very beginning? They only started dating in their 7th year. I haven't dated anyone since Cho. I went on one date with her and we broke it off. That was in fifth year, and since then I haven't dated a single person."  
  
Harry paused, apparently thinking. "Actually, if you call taking someone to the Yule Ball in fourth year as a date, well then I suppose I could say I dated Parvati. . ." Harry drifted off, hoping against hope that Felicity would comment on the Yule Ball. She did.  
  
"You went with Parvati? Hmmm. . . I wonder why she never told me. Have you had Yule Ball's since 4th year?" Felicity asked curiously.  
  
"No. This is the first time since then. I think it's to celebrate the Dark Lord's death. Hey, have you got a date to the Ball?" asked Harry, crossing his fingers.  
  
"No." Felicity said flatly, knowing exactly where this was going. "Well, I've got to go to bed. I've got to go do detention in the morning."  
  
Harry got up, getting the message. "Well, see you tomorrow Fi." Harry then left Felicity to her thoughts, only to be rudely interrupted (yet again!) by Draco walking in with the other Slytherin dude. Felicity groaned, why did he always have to break her train of thought!  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Ok, it was short! Well, I'll make the next one really long. Just for you readers out there that don't like short chapters! :P Well, any reviews are welcome, and I hope you like the next chappy! :P 


	10. Anastasia

A/N: DISCLAIMER! (Don't own nuffink) and this is going to be short, but the next one is going to be long! I know it! :P lol (Excuse the course language. As you know they are nearly 17-years-old)  
  
*~+~*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Get lost you psychopathic bitch!"  
  
Crystal smiled.  
  
"And don't you smile at me, you whore!"  
  
Crystal flounced off, without saying a word. She had someone to meet.  
  
"And don't come back you slut!"  
  
*~+~*  
  
"Crys!" cried the young girl and the entrance.  
  
"Anna! I would've thought you'd send one of the acolytes!" Crystal exclaimed happily. "So, how's the coven going? What are you planning on doing for celebrating the full powers?"  
  
"Shhhh! Not here!" Anna warned.  
  
"Ok! Hey! Guess what! That two-faced bitch Felicity is here! That's why I needed reinforcements!" Crystal smiled. "Can you imagine her reaction when she sees you, the leader and most powerful black witch of all, here at Hogwarts?"  
  
Anastasia smiled and then quickly turned it into a frown. "I much prefer Beauxbaton to this trashcan, but since it's for you Crys, I came."  
  
Crystal's eyes twinkled in delight. "Come on Anna! We've got to get you sorted. Get sorted into Gryffindor. Harry Potter is in that house!"  
  
Anastasia's eyes went wide. "THE Harry Potter!? Oh my goodness! Do I look alright? I don't look too messy do I?" she squealed.  
  
"Oh, you look fine Anna! Don't worry! Turn on that charm of yours and he'll be dropping his slacks for you!" Crystal smiled cheekily. "I know!"  
  
Anastasia frowned. "You didn't! Did you?"  
  
"I was just testing the waters. We made out once, or twice. Then he dumped me for the bitch." Crystal snarled.  
  
"Then there's no competition then, is there?" Anastasia smiled wickedly. "Come on. We have some charming to do!"  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity sighed.  
  
Why did that little whore-bitch have that stupid smile on? Surely nothing bad was going to happen.  
  
Felicity checked her watch and headed down to breakfast. How wrong Felicity was, she had no idea.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here? Anna?" Felicity spat, her voice laced with hate, her glare dripping with anger.  
  
"Oh, why Felicity! What else except to learn? Beauxbaton was getting a little feisty so I left to come here. I heard that Crystal had come here, so I was only more delighted to bless this castle with my presence." Anastasia said sweetly.  
  
"Yeah! Sure, I believe your stupid lie. Not. What are you here for? What about your coven? You couldn't have left it in the care of someone else, no! That couldn't happen. Otherwise you would lose control over them! Tut tut tut! Not a good leader are we?" Felicity snarled.  
  
"Well, Anna I suppose you belong in Slytherin, but obviously you aren't going to be sorted there, are you? No, surely not! After all, Crystal was meant for Slytherin too, but here she is, in Gryffindor!" Felicity sneered.  
  
"And if you think I'm gonna take your stupid antics, well, I have news for you, Anna, I am not going to take your stupid dumbass, half-veela, whore, bitch antics this year, ok? So you just piss off and we'll get along fine. Capiché?" Felicity said, her voice dangerously low.  
  
"Oh, that's fine Fi, perfectly fine." Anastasia said sweetly.  
  
"And Annie (Anastasia flared. She hated being called Annie) don't call me Fi, Liz, or any other nick name you plan to throw at me." Felicity went off to the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to Lavender and Parvati, who were utterly stunned.  
  
Draco had watched the whole incident from the Slytherin table and he had to admit, that girl had fire, mudblood or not.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"Anna! You are going to be put in my dorm! Wow!" Crystal squealed in delight. Lowering her voice, she added, "And Harry Potter is in our cabin. Hermione Granger too, and she really hates Felicity as well."  
  
Anastasia smiled wickedly. It was all too easy. Everything was going perfectly!  
  
~+~  
  
Felicity could not believe her ears.  
  
"She's bloody WHAT?" she screamed.  
  
"She's been put in the dorm with it and Harry and Hermione." Parvati said, for the fifth time that afternoon.  
  
"Okay. I am going to tell McGonagall. . ." Felicity trailed off, because Professor McGonagall was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, Felicity? You were going to tell me what?" the Professor asked.  
  
Felicity calmed herself and said evenly, "Crystal and Anastasia used to go to Beauxbaton, where I used to go. At Beauxbaton, they were best friends. Anastasia was the leader of a coven of Black Witches in-training. Crystal was her deputy. They asked me to join them, but I refused. That was in my first year. After that they made life hell for me at Beauxbaton. I didn't tell my parents because if I did the coven promised to hunt me down and kill me when I least expected it. I was frightened and I didn't know what to do, so I took the beating until it became so extreme that I transferred here."  
  
Professor McGonagall frowned slightly before making up her mind. "I will tell Professor Dumbledore what you have said, and we will keep a closer watch on them."  
  
"Thank you Professor." Felicity said breathlessly. With that, Professor McGonagall left the dorm and went out the portrait door.  
  
Parvati turned to Felicity. "Well, how about you tell me all about your hell in Beauxbaton."  
  
Felicity breathed in and began to tell Parvati the less gruesome details of her time at Beauxbaton.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. Yeah. Next one's gonna be longer. I promise! 


	11. History has a habit of repeating itself

A/N: k, this is the next chapter (DUH!) and yeah. I hope you enjoyed it so far and yeah.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"You've heard how they asked me to join, well in the following years they taunted me, sent me howlers, cursed me, hexed me, called me names. That might not sound so bad, but if you get 5 or so girls, each with 5 or so acolytes, you get 25 girls hexing and taunting you at every turn." Felicity said, her eyes glazing over.  
  
"What happened?" Parvati asked timidly.  
  
*+~+*  
  
"Oi! Mudblood! How are you doing? You can't be doing too well since you're having a bad hair day."  
  
~~~  
  
"Crucio!" Felicity screamed. It was pain beyond pain. She could feel every inch of her body on fire, and it was worse.  
  
~~~  
  
"Don't wanna duel? Well too bad coz you have to!" Felicity raised her wand. She had no chance against this witch. She was champion dueler of Beauxbaton and she knew spells that no one else knew, spells of darkness, spells of pain, spells she made up.  
  
Felicity braced herself and waited. No point trying to disarm her.  
  
~~~  
  
Felicity gagged. The witches were forcing a potion down her throat, and if she didn't swallow it, she would suffocate.  
  
She knew the potion was some sort of potion that enhanced any pain ten- fold. She had no choice but to swallow.  
  
Someone slapped her cheek lightly, and it burned! How it burned!  
  
~~~  
  
Felicity sobbed quietly. Her friends had all left her because otherwise they would be in the line of fire.  
  
She had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and the dark of despair was gathering over her very quickly.  
  
Nowhere to run. . . Nowhere to hide. . . The coven's jeering faces swam before her eyes, each taunting her and calling her names, each cursing her and causing her pain.  
  
Felicity ran blindly although there was nowhere to run to, and there was nowhere she could hide.  
  
*+~+*  
  
"And that's it! They did all that and you only ran last year! Wow Fi! You are one tough chick!" Parvati exclaimed.  
  
Felicity shook her head in dismay. She had only told Parvati the less gruesome parts of the torture.  
  
She hadn't told her about the imperius curse, the torture sessions they had, or the games they would play on Felicity's mind.  
  
She hadn't talked about how they used obliviate, or how sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the grounds with cuts and bruises everywhere and broken limbs and didn't know how she got there or how she got injured but she knew it was because of them.  
  
Felicity sighed. At least now she was safe. For now.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Anastasia nearly fainted at the sight of Harry Potter. His hair was ruffled, like he just got off a broom and his Quidditch-built body was oh so gorgeous.  
  
Crystal held her leader up, and introduced her to Harry.  
  
"Hi Harry! This is Anastasia, but all her friends call her Anna. She's not feeling well at the moment, so could you take care of her? I have some work to do in the library." Crystal winked at Anastasia knowingly and turned back to Harry. "Well?"  
  
Harry blinked. He supposed he could. . . "Ok. Just lie her down on the bed and I'll make sure she'll be alright. Oh, and Crystal is she staying in our dorm?" Harry asked, curiosity filling his mind.  
  
Crystal turned and smiled. "Yes Harry, she is." Crystal then turned and stalked off, locking the door behind her.  
  
Harry wouldn't know what hit him.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Harry leaned over to study the girl.  
  
She was pretty, no doubt about that, she had a slim body and her hair was a deep brown colour.  
  
Harry bent over and tried to shake her awake. He wanted to know what colour eyes she had. Anastasia fluttered her eyes open and saw Harry leaning over her.  
  
She bit her lip and acted normal. "Hi! You must be Harry Potter! I'm Anastasia but my friends call me Anna." Anastasia smiled and got off the bed.  
  
Harry was in a state of shock. Her eyes were of the clearest blue, and they shined like opals. Finally, remembering his manners, he offered her a seat on the couch, and sat down next to her.  
  
Anastasia sighed happily. "So, Harry. Crystal's told me a lot about you," she said, turning on her veela charm.  
  
Harry was gazing at Anastasia, mesmerized. He pulled her closer to him, till she was sitting on his lap.  
  
Anastasia giggled and leaned forward. Harry pulled her in, and before long, the two were lying on the couch, lips locked, tongue's intertwined.  
  
Harry only broke off when he heard people coming up the stairs. Giving Anastasia a quick peck on the cheek, he unlocked the door and went outside.  
  
Anastasia sighed contentedly and sat back down. Boy was he good.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione chatted away happily with Crystal. She was so nice and was really open. Anastasia came over and joined them.  
  
At the sight of Hermione, Anastasia held out a hand and said, "Hello, you must be Hermione Granger. I'm Anastasia but my friends call me Anna."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. "Pleased to meet you. Crystal was just talking about you. Please, sit down." Hermione gestured towards a spare seat and Anastasia sat down.  
  
"Crystal just told me that she doesn't really like Felicity, how about you Anna?" Hermione asked, hoping her reaction was the same.  
  
"Oh, I don't particularly like her. She's a bit weird, you know?" Anastasia said.  
  
Hermione nodded earnestly. "She is a total slut. She was all over Ron Weasley before, and it was disgusting!"  
  
Crystal and Anastasia smiled. Time to induct another into the order.  
  
*~+~*  
  
The threesome quickly formulated a plan.  
  
"Well, Felicity seems to really like Harry, Ron, and Draco." Hermione said lowly.  
  
"So we have to cut off all sources of comfort." Crystal added.  
  
"So we each go after a guy. Hermione, since you're going out with Ron already, you do him and Crystal knows Draco the best so she'll work him and I'll do Harry, which shouldn't be too hard." Anastasia said with a wicked smile.  
  
"What about her friends? We have to cut them off too!" Hermione replied indignantly.  
  
"Otherwise she'll go running to them. We need her to feel totally isolated." Crystal added knowingly.  
  
"Then spread rumors about her that'll make her friends feel uneasy about Felicity." Anastasia said bossily.  
  
Hermione smiled cruelly. This was going to be fun!  
  
*~+~*  
  
Anastasia quickly headed up to Animagi Tower, looking for Harry. She found him underneath a pile of books on Moonstones.  
  
Anastasia sneaked in behind him, and snaked her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Come on Harry. It's too late to be studying. Come upstairs and we'll play some games."  
  
Harry stood up without question and let Anastasia lead him up to the dorm.  
  
~+~  
  
Hermione headed up the Astronomy Tower to meet Ron. As always, he was looking great and he was leaning against the wall, waiting for Hermione.  
  
She kissed him lightly and led him into the adjoining room.  
  
~+~  
  
Crystal bounced around Draco, trying to help his every movement. Draco was finding this extremely annoying, especially since he had told the little whore that she was dumped.  
  
Finally, Draco snapped and turned around to face Crystal, his face full of hate. "Can you stop jumping around like you're a bloody rabbit? It's really fucking annoying you know!"  
  
Crystal paled considerably and flounced off, anger coursing through her veins. Time to put Plan B into action.  
  
*~+~*  
  
". . . Felicity's parents. . . death eaters. . . yeah. . ."  
  
Felicity wanted to scream at them that they were completely wrong, or at least half wrong, but if she did, that would send a clear message to Crystal and Anastasia that their plan was working.  
  
Felicity held her head high and walked over to Animagi Tower, planning to find out whether Draco had let that leak, like the insufferable idiot he was.  
  
If he did, he was going to be cursed into the next life.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Well, it is longer than the other chapters, not really long, but longer.  
  
Ok note: *~+~* means a break in time ~+~ means meanwhile *+~+* means memories ~~~ means something else that happened  
  
Just in case you were wondering! :P k, cya next chapter! :P 


	12. Charming

A/N: Well, I would really like some reviews people! ( I'm sad now! Ok! ( here's the next chapter for all you readers out there! Although some people don't review at all. . . lol, here it is:  
  
*~+~*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Felicity groaned. They had a Hufflepuff moving into their dorm since Greg and Christy had left. Felicity didn't want Emily to come into their dorm, even though she was a great girl.  
  
Sighing resignedly, Felicity began to move her stuff so there was more space in the dorm. Parvati followed her example, and began moving her things. Draco and Chris kept reading, not bothering to move anything.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity shouldn't have bothered. Professor McGonagall merely expanded the room so an extra bed could fit in.  
  
Parvati left her stuff and decided that Saturday mornings shouldn't be wasted moving your things, so she went off to find Dean, to go for a walk.  
  
Felicity watched Parvati leave, and sighing, she decided that since she had nothing to do, might as well study for the Charms test on Thursday. Picking up her book Advancement in Charms she began to read on the couch, oblivious to any movement whatsoever.  
  
Draco watched with narrowed eyes as Chris left the Dorm, looking for Pansy and her friends no doubt. He had an infatuation with Pansy, and Draco nearly snorted at the idea of Pansy making out with Chris.  
  
With a wave of his wand, he shut the door behind Chris with a slam and returned to his book, which happened to be Advancement in Charms as well.  
  
After several minutes of reading, Felicity came to a charm called 'Celestial Lights.' Felicity read the caption underneath and was puzzled. She had never used the charm before, and flicked out her wand to try it.  
  
"Celeste Apearius!" she muttered, flicking her wand then jabbing, as it was described in the book.  
  
Suddenly, two sets of celestial lights erupted in the room, and Felicity looked at her wand, bewildered.  
  
Turning to the book, she read Celestial Lights Charm conjures up one set of the Northern Lights, and is often used during magical parties.  
  
Felicity turned to look at the pair of Northern Lights and realized that Draco must have conjured the other set.  
  
"Did you. . ." they both began. Pausing slightly, Felicity finished the question. ". . . conjure up the other set?"  
  
Felicity's lip twitched in amusement, and she sat back down and continued reading her book.  
  
*~+~*  
  
An hour or so later, Crystal came bouncing into the dorm. She ran straight up to Draco and sat down next to him.  
  
Draco didn't seem to notice the girl that was chatting animatedly next to him, in fact he kept reading.  
  
Felicity noticed, and it made her blood boil. Finally, she stood up and pulled Crystal off Draco's bed.  
  
"I thought I told you to never set foot in this dorm again, you psychopathic bitch!" Felicity whispered dangerously.  
  
"Furthermore, I told you I would hex you into the next world if you did, you whore!" Crystal shivered in mock fright.  
  
"And since you asked for it, I will oblige." Felicity smiled cruelly. Raising her wand slowly, she pointed it at Crystal's chest. "I've waited all my life for this moment, and I want to savor it. Silencio!"  
  
Crystal put her hands on her hips and glared at Felicity indignantly, while Draco chuckled quietly.  
  
"Annoyed? Well, I'll give you something to be annoyed about! Crucio!" Crystal fell to the floor, twitching and rolling around.  
  
Raising her wand, Felicity released Crystal of both spells and dragged her to the door.  
  
"And if you ever have the urge to go running to Anastasia or anyone else, you'll find your pain doubled, ten-fold!" Felicity said fiercely, before throwing Crystal out.  
  
Felicity stepped back into the dorm and locked the door firmly. She made her way back to the couch and was about to sit down when Draco caught her arm.  
  
"Nice display of temper there, Liz." Draco chuckled. "But you've always been like that, haven't you?"  
  
Felicity whirled round and glared at Draco menacingly.  
  
"You're no better than that psychopathic slut that I just threw out. Only you give people pain for no reason. Now let go of me before I decide to do the same to you as I did to her." Felicity whispered angrily.  
  
Draco shook his head and sat down, bringing Felicity down with him.  
  
"Fi, Fi, Fi. You have to learn how to control your temper. Although I'd say you do very well at throwing a tantrum, sometimes getting angry isn't the best solution." Draco's eyes glittered maliciously.  
  
"But I can't say that I didn't enjoy watching you torture Crystal." Draco sighed. "And I agree with you in saying she's a psychopathic bitch, a whore and a slut."  
  
Felicity raised an eyebrow questioningly and went back to her book.  
  
"Look at me Felicity!" Draco commanded, tilting Felicity's chin so he could see her face. "You're really pretty you know." Felicity's eyes widened in shock as she tried to contemplate the words Draco were saying.  
  
Felicity stood up, shaking her head violently. "I know where this is heading Draco. I don't want to go to the ball with you, ok?" Felicity made to stomp out, but Draco caught her arm again.  
  
"You will go to the ball with me. It's just a matter of time. I'll see you around, Fi." Draco whispered.  
  
Felicity watched him coldly as he swept out of the room, picking up his Quidditch robes on the way out.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Harry swept out to the Quidditch pitch, planning on cutting the bet off with Draco. He already had a gorgeous girl that loved him, and he didn't need anything else.  
  
Unfortunately, there were Slytherin's everywhere and unless Harry wanted to risk his health, he wouldn't dare to walk onto the pitch.  
  
Sighing, he went back to the castle. Climbing the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, he met Anna, who was waiting for him.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity worked hard over the next week or so. She topped all her classes, and was doing the best in their Animagi work (obviously).  
  
She worked to keep out the suppressed whispers about her family, and to stop Draco's words from swirling around and around in her head.  
  
Felicity sat back and relaxed. She had finished every last piece of homework, and it was Saturday afternoon, the Quidditch pitch was free of all riders, and Felicity decided that now would be a perfect time for a ride.  
  
Quickly grabbing her Quidditch robes and Firebolt, she raced down to the pitch and mounted. Her mind was miraculously free of all things; school work, students, everything.  
  
Felicity easily looped the goal posts and she went around the stands three or four times. Finally, she landed, sure-footed and tumbled onto the grass. She lay there for quite some time, and Draco's words came back to her.  
  
What did he say again? You will go to the ball with me. It's only a matter of time. Felicity sighed. Why did that boy have to be so complicated?  
  
Getting up, Felicity dusted herself off, and picked up her broomstick. Mounting again, she raced off to the lake to relax for a bit.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity dipped her feet into the remarkably warm water. Splashing slightly, she sat on the bank and thought about the past, her parents and her old friends.  
  
She smiled as she remembered how she and her best friend Natalie would go to each other's houses over summer and how they would throw water bombs at the neighbor's kids.  
  
Felicity watched the glorious sunset before heading off to the castle. Parvati and Lavender might get worried if she didn't return soon.  
  
~+~  
  
Draco watched Felicity sit at the water's edge. She dipped her feet in and began splashing slightly.  
  
After an age of thinking, Felicity had finally got up and headed towards the castle. Draco smirked, this was going to be fun.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity went up to Animagi Tower. The Tower was deserted and Felicity was grateful. She hated the noise and chatter of the common room, and she preferred having peaceful study time.  
  
Digging out her books from her bag, she put them on the table and went upstairs to put all her stuff away.  
  
It was past 6 and Felicity knew everyone would be heading to dinner, so she didn't expect anyone to be in the dorm.  
  
Waiting for her.  
  
~+~  
  
Draco waited until Felicity had cleared the door. Slamming it shut, he pulled his weapon behind his head and smashed it, hard on Felicity.  
  
Felicity was startled and turned around. Spotting Draco, she quickly swiveled out of the way and got something to defend herself with.  
  
Quickly grabbing her pillow, she smashed Draco in the face, hearing a satisfying 'oomph.' Draco smirked. Gathering up his strength, he somersaulted forwards and feigned a dodge right before smashing Felicity on the left.  
  
This move caught Felicity by surprise, and she was soon levitating above him, throwing multiple pillows at him.  
  
Soon she couldn't see him, and Felicity smirked triumphantly and let herself go down.  
  
She stared at the pile of feathers in front of her and was about to kick it, when she felt a smash behind her. Draco was behind her!  
  
The fight lasted another 10 minutes before Felicity, exhausted fell on the couch and waved a white shirt around.  
  
"Truce!" she cried.  
  
Draco sat down next to her and grinned. "Ha! I win!"  
  
Felicity rolled her eyes and motioned at all the mess, "What are we supposed to do now?" she asked accusingly.  
  
"Honestly! And you call yourself a witch? Scourgify!" Draco said imperiously, flicking his wand. In an instant, everything was back where it belonged and the feathers had disappeared.  
  
Felicity shrugged. "Not exactly used to using magic to clean things up." The two sat in silence for a while before Felicity got up.  
  
"Well Draco, it was nice fighting you, but I have some business to attend to." Felicity said in a very businesslike way.  
  
Draco smirked. "And what business is that? After all, you've finished all your homework already and you don't need to study since you studied all yesterday afternoon."  
  
Felicity stared at Draco crossly. "And have you been stalking me?" Felicity put a finger on Draco's chest.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have!" Draco pulled Felicity's finger away, causing her to fall forward into Draco's grasp.  
  
"Very clever!" Felicity snarled, trying to pull free.  
  
"Why thank you Miss. Know-it-all." Draco said, gently mocking Felicity who was by now, fuming.  
  
"Let me go DRACO!" Felicity screamed as she squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Draco whispered in Felicity's ear, his warm breath sending waves of pleasure through Felicity's body.  
  
Felicity dismissed them with a wave of her hand and said, "Well, THAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" she exploded. "NOW LET GO OF ME OR I'LL TELL MCGONAGALL THAT YOU'RE HARRASSING ME!"  
  
Draco smirked. "Would you Liz? Would you?" Felicity gave in and stopped squirming.  
  
Felicity turned to face Draco and asked, "What do you want?"  
  
Draco's smirk grew wider. "Surely you know that by now Felicity!" he said in mock surprise. Felicity shook her head. "I want you Felicity."  
  
Felicity shuddered and she gave up. "Fine Draco. Fine. I'll go with you to the ball, but don't get any idea's because it's only so you can stop pestering me!"  
  
Draco grinned. Thirty galleons to him!  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: See? I made it really long! :P k, well if any of you have any idea's you want to give, you're welcome to do so, just write it in a review! :P k, catcha l8er! :P 


	13. The Ball

A/N: Alright, I'm only doing this, because one person reviewed. *sigh* Well, this is for you Rebecca. Friend of a friend. :P  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity, Lavender, and Parvati giggled slightly as they tried on their dresses/costumes for the ball.  
  
Lavender was dressed in a glorious pink dress with small wings woven into the material. Her dress glittered when she spun around and on her back were two shimmering wings. Her hair was done up in an elaborate knot, and she had a mask held on her face magically.  
  
"WOW LAV! YOU LOOK TOTALLY WOW!" Felicity squealed.  
  
"THANKS!" Lavender replied in much the same manner.  
  
Parvati merely gaped at Lavender in shock.  
  
"Lav, I'm speechless." Parvati managed to blurt out.  
  
"Alright, Vati, it's your turn." Lavender said, giggling slightly.  
  
Parvati quickly got dressed into her costume and did her hair. Putting her make-up and mask on, Parvati quickly stepped out of the make-shift change room and was greeted by gasps of surprise.  
  
Parvati was dressed as an enchantress, and looked the part too. Her hair was down and in braids, and when she moved, her ruby-coloured dress caught the light and reflected specks of red everywhere.  
  
"Parvati, Dean is going to have to get his cloak and cover you up. He's the jealous type you know, and he won't take to guys gawking at his girl." Felicity raised her eyebrows suggestively and the two girls keeled over, laughing.  
  
"Vati, you look stunning girl. You go down there and ain't no one is going to be able to take their eyes of you!" Lavender giggled hysterically.  
  
"OK, that's enough for tonight. Now, wanna watch sumthin that'll have ya laughing yor heads off? Lets watch a movie." Felicity quickly enlarged her TV (adjusted so magic won't effect it) and turned on Romeo must die. (A/N: My friend Frances STRONGLY suggests to watch this movie. I quote 'It's the sickest movie ever!')  
  
Felicity paused the movie for a moment and imitated Silks.  
  
"Now if yor ass ain't black, you better get the hell outta my bar!"  
  
The three finished the movie and quickly shrunk the TV. Felicity cleaned up the mess they had made with the dressing and put the girls' things away. It was a good thing too, because just then, Draco walked in, robes billowing, as usual.  
  
"I wonder if he practices doing that with his robes." Felicity whispered to her friends. Immediately, all three of them cracked up laughing.  
  
Draco spun around and glared at the girls.  
  
"What's your problem?" Draco hissed menacingly.  
  
"Oh nothing. In fact I think you're the one with the problem. What's up your ass today? Your head?" Felicity asked innocently.  
  
"You and you, get out!" Draco said menacingly, motioning for Parvati and Lavender to move.  
  
The two girls got their stuff and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind them. Once Draco was sure that they weren't eavesdropping, he turned to Felicity.  
  
"Don't you ever insult me like that again!" Draco warned.  
  
"Or what?" Felicity asked placing a hand on her hip challengingly.  
  
"Or you'll find your neck in some pain indeed, hanging from my hand!" Draco snarled.  
  
"Well since that won't be a problem I suggest (Felicity pulled on Draco's tie, pulling him forward to her face) that we get one with business." Felicity said warmly.  
  
Draco leaned in and kissed Felicity fiercely. Felicity kissed back, moaning slightly. Waving her wand, Felicity silenced the room and locked the door.  
  
"Oh gods Draco." Felicity gasped as Draco kissed down her neck, working his way up to her earlobe.  
  
"I like your type of business Liz." Draco murmured in Felicity's ear.  
  
By this time, Felicity couldn't stand properly and was holding onto Draco for dear life.  
  
"Stop Draco. Stop." Felicity gasped, pulling away reluctantly. "We can't do this now. We have class in ten minutes. McGonagall will kill us if we're late because we've been snogging."  
  
Draco sighed. "I guess you're right."  
  
"Wanna practice transformations?" Felicity asked.  
  
"Alright. I'll go first." Draco closed his eyes and slowly his form rippled and distorted, leaving behind a magnificent Raven.  
  
"My turn." Felicity grinned and closed her eyes and quickly transformed.  
  
"How d'you do it so fast?" Draco asked once they had both changed back.  
  
"Practice." Felicity smirked and walked out of the room.  
  
"Damn that girl. Always walking out."  
  
*~+~*  
  
The ball came closer and the evening beforehand, Dumbledore made a very 'grave' announcement.  
  
"Students. In light of the ball of tomorrow, I would like to inform you all of some changes we're having. First, we're giving out masks to those who don't have them. This is designed to keep your identity concealed. The masks are charmed so that they will change to suit your costume. Second, if you have found partners already, I am afraid it was in vain. You are all going to get in partners when the ball starts, for we are hoping that you will all find people whose inner person you find attractive rather than outer. We are sorry for the lateness of the announcement but what's done is done. Now feast!"  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity shuddered. She might pair up with Crabbe or Goyle and not know it! It was the night of the ball, and Felicity hadn't shown a soul her costume. Sighing, she decided to get changed in a bathroom and go down to the Entrance Hall.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Parvati and Lavender headed down to the Entrance Hall, arm in arm, laughing serenely. Scanning the crowds, they spotted their 'dates' Dean and Seamus.  
  
"Dean!"  
  
"Seamus!"  
  
The two boys grinned at the sight before them. It was like God had sent angels down and blessed the two with their presence.  
  
"Fi not with you?" Dean questioned.  
  
"No. Wouldn't show us her costume." Parvati replied, pouting childishly.  
  
"Ah well." Seamus said, smiling.  
  
"Well, shall we?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
The boys offered their arms and the four pranced in, smiling happily.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco scanned the room. He couldn't find a trace of Felicity anywhere, and having the masks made it even more difficult.  
  
Sighing, he ate his meal quietly and by himself. The Slytherin's weren't really all that interesting and since he was THE SLYTHERIN PRINCE, no one else accepted him.  
  
Suddenly, a girl turned up at the table, dressed as a banshee.  
  
"Hello. May I join you?" the girl asked politely.  
  
Draco nodded and the girl sat down. He noted that the girl was checking him out in the most discreet way possible, but he didn't comment. He knew he looked good because he had checked in the mirror.  
  
Draco was dressed as a wood elf (like from LOTR?) and he looked damn good if he said so himself.  
  
The girl reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Suddenly he had it. Grinning slyly, Draco 'accidentally' tipped a glass of juice onto her dress.  
  
"Sorry!" Draco apologized smugly, recognizing the high-pitched squeal the girl had made. "Pansy, next time do try and make your identity less, obvious?"  
  
The girl stomped off, leaving a grinning Draco behind.  
  
*~+~*  
  
The feast had finished, and Draco still couldn't find Felicity. There were several girls there that resembled her but none actually were her.  
  
Sighing, Draco was about to ask someone else to dance when a vampire swooped down from one of the supports. Landing deftly on the ground, the young vampire seemed in no hurry to attack.  
  
He noticed the vampire had a mask on, concealing the identity. The vampire snarled viciously and the canine teeth lengthened considerably. Everyone backed away, however the teachers didn't seem concerned.  
  
The young vampire stood up, eyes glowing a strange reddish colour and headed over to the juice. Pouring a cup, the girl (it was a girl) passed a hand over the cup and changed it to blood. Downing the cup in one go, she swiveled around and headed off to a spare table.  
  
Draco eyed the vampire in interest. This girl seemed like a good candidate for dancing. Since Felicity hadn't shown up, this mysterious vampire would have to do.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Talon (the vampire girl) watched the ball huffily. It had been a long time since she had even thought of going to a dance, and this was the first time in 3 years.  
  
Suddenly a man appeared at her side, holding a blood red rose.  
  
"May I ask my lady for a dance?" the man asked smoothly.  
  
"Why fair elf, I would be honoured in doing so. However I do not know why one of such high birth would dance with one of the damned." Talon replied.  
  
"Even the damned deserve a second chance my lady and thy beauty blinds me, thy words make my heart beat for just one dance."  
  
"You are quite the gentlemen fair elf, but do you have a name?" Talon asked.  
  
"You may call me Haldir. One of Lothlorien and a wood elf. Will thy not do me the same courtesy of name?"  
  
"They call me Talon for my pride is like an eagles, so my friends say. They also tell me that my words could cut through the heart as easily as a talon thus my name. I am a daywalker. One of the damned yet able to walk in light without hurt nor trouble. Light stings my eyes yet I rejoice in my luck."  
  
"Come rejoice more with me, fair lady for tonight is a night of merriment and laughter and it will not do for one of your beauty to not enjoy the eve. Even proud eagles may step down to embrace others."  
  
Talon stood and took the arm offered to her. She was shocked by the gentlemanly approach this young man had. He was quite the sweet-talker!  
  
The two danced on the floor, centre of attention. Talon looked around and saw several outraged faces staring at her. Among them was a fairy, a banshee, Poseidon, Hades, an enchantress and several other magical creatures. Talon rolled her eyes slightly and immediately headed off the dance floor when the song finished.  
  
"You can dance very well Haldir, however I did not enjoy having so many eyes turned our way. It causes me discomfort and I do not think I can face it again my good sir."  
  
"I will oblige to my lady's will, however I will not move from your side. One of such beauty can not stay alone for long without being accosted by other men." Haldir replied.  
  
"Thank you kind sir. The gesture is much appreciated."  
  
*~+~*  
  
Parvati giggled slightly as Dean offered his arm. They were about to head off to the floor a vampire soared down, landing deftly on her feet, in a crouching position. The vampire snarled viciously and Parvati watched in horror as the canine teeth grew in length.  
  
The vampire's eyes glowed red and the girl spun around to go to the drinks table. Pouring a glass of pumpkin juice the vampire passed a hand over the cup turning the drink to blood! The girl downed the cup in one go, before stalking off.  
  
Parvati pulled Dean onto the dancefloor and they danced for several songs when Parvati spotted the vampire coming on again. Pulling Dean off, she glared at him to shut up and watched as the strange vampire danced with the wood elf.  
  
The song finished and the girl walked off again. She didn't go back on the dancefloor the entire night.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Harry grinned. He was Hades, lord of the underworld. His costume wasn't great but he was having a good time and he had managed to find his precious Anastasia. He was going to go out onto the dancefloor when a vampire girl swept down from out of nowhere.  
  
The girl landed right in front of him and Anastasia. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and was about to dust the vampire when she snarled. Her canine teeth grew longer and her eyes glowed a bright ruby red. Falling back slightly Harry raised his wand again when the girl stood up and walked off to the drinks table.  
  
He couldn't see what she was doing but he guessed it was to get a drink. By the looks of things, she had changed some juice into blood. Breathing heavily, Harry pocketed his wand calmly and pulled Anastasia onto the dancefloor.  
  
He danced for what seemed like an eternity when SHE came back on, followed by a wood elf, and a rather handsome one at that. Looking around, Harry saw several elves and he scowled. Not knowing why he did it, but he scowled anyway. He noticed the vampire girl was very pretty, and he didn't like the looks of that wood elf.  
  
Pulling Anastasia off, he kissed her fiercely which she returned with pleasure. When they broke off, the pair had left the dancefloor.  
  
*~+~*  
  
It was getting late and Talon wanted to go to bed.  
  
"I'm sorry good sir. You're a very kind gentleman Haldir and I appreciate what you have done but it is time I retired to bed." Talon said.  
  
"It is alright fair lady. One must get one's sleep. I hope I may see your beauty again before the moon wanes, for I will have a broken heart otherwise." Haldir replied gently.  
  
"I am sure one of the good ladies, or one such banshee, would be able to mend your fair heart nicely." Talon replied.  
  
"Nay my lady, for she may love me with all her heart, but mine belongs to another."  
  
Talon smiled. "Goodnight my fair elf. I leave now and I hope to see you again too. Goodbye Haldir."  
  
Talon walked out of the door, accompanied by Haldir. Stopping at the Entrance Hall doors, Talon stepped outside.  
  
"I must leave now. Do not forget me, good elf." Talon turned and took off, disappearing behind the forest.  
  
"I will not fair lady." Haldir replied before moving back into the castle.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity sat by the fire, waiting for everyone to return from the ball. Her dress was still neatly folded in her bag, like when she bought it.  
  
Looking up, she saw Draco walk in, swaggering slightly.  
  
"So Liz, didn't go eh?" Draco said suavely.  
  
"Nope. I thought no one would like my 'inner self' although it looks like someone like your inner self." Felicity replied.  
  
"Yeah. A daywalker. There were a few there. She left before I could properly say good bye." Draco said sadly.  
  
"Hey, I'm sure she'll come back. Begging for you to forgive her. After all, you're a Malfoy and Malfoy's are VERY good at persuading." Felicity smirked.  
  
"I'm rubbing off on you. The patented Malfoy smirk is now on your face!" Draco said, a horrified look on his face.  
  
"Aw, poor baby!" Felicity mocked, dodging a smash of his pillow. "Ooooh! Wanna fight dirty do we?"  
  
Draco replied in smashing her head in with his pillow.  
  
"And here I was, thinking that the pureblooded Malfoy line was disciplined and controlled!" Felicity said smugly.  
  
"I thought the same about yourself, until you started this verbal fight!" Draco replied while Felicity pummeled him with her pillow.  
  
"Ah, but sir, I thought you were the one who could come up with witty comebacks and cutting comments. After all, you could probably best Snape in a contest of wit and sarcasm!" Felicity replied.  
  
"Do not worry your small mind with petty troubles Liz. I'll just knock them out again!" Draco cried, smashing her head on the side to prove his point.  
  
"My good sir, if you do not stop insulting me I will have to touch certain parts of your anatomy that will hurt indeed!" Felicity said, all the while smashing Draco.  
  
"Ah but Felicity you wouldn't have the 'balls' to do it because you don't have them!" Draco said, laughing at his little pun. "Don't worry Felicity, I'll just have to get you in a stranglehold!"  
  
"Just try!"  
  
Draco deftly maneuvered out of Felicity's reach and grabbed her in a stranglehold within a matter of seconds.  
  
Lavender and Parvati chose that moment to burst in the door.  
  
"Let her go Malfoy!" Lavender spat.  
  
"Relax guys." Felicity said, grinning. "Alright Draco, you can let me go."  
  
"Ah but that wasn't part of the deal, was it?" Draco said cunningly.  
  
"Well neither was this." Felicity kneed Draco gently in the groin which knocked him off balance for a bit before she grabbed his wrists and brought them behind his back.  
  
"Come on Lav. These two are gonna fight all night. We'll go up to Gryff tower." Parvati said wearily.  
  
Just then Chris walked in and seeing Draco being held 'captive' by the enemy he lunged forward but Lavender grabbed him.  
  
"Look, they're just fighting for fun and they can get at it all night. So I suggest you bunk in the dungeons with the rest of your brood or camp down in the common room." Lavender said good-humouredly.  
  
Chris mumbled something incoherent and left the room. Parvati and Lavender walked out, locking the door behind them.  
  
"Hah! Now I get to the good part!" Felicity said triumphantly.  
  
"Does this involve tearing off my clothes by any chance?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
"No you sick pervert!" Felicity said, laughing. "It's this." Still holding both of Draco's hands behind his back, Felicity spun around to face Draco. She kissed him quickly and spun him around again.  
  
"Oh gods Liz, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." Felicity said grinning, sitting back down on the couch. "Sit down. I want to ask some questions about your fair lady."  
  
"Alright." Draco sat down opposite Felicity.  
  
"Well?" Felicity asked impatiently.  
  
"You ask questions, I'll answer."  
  
"Was she pretty?"  
  
"The most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Draco said quietly.  
  
"Was she a real vampire?"  
  
"I think so. She had red eyes and all and her canine teeth grew longer when she was mad. It might have been a spell though. I could probably do a spell to make me look like a vamp."  
  
"I suppose. I think one of the girls in Ravenclaw did a spell that did that. What was she like?"  
  
"Polite. Very polite. She had her hair kind of wavy and it hung over her face in a wild way. Like she was really angry or something. She was deathly pale. Oh she was wearing a white dress that kind of clung to her body, you know? The sleeves flared out and it was really nice." Draco smiled.  
  
"She reminds me of someone, can't think of who." Felicity frowned trying to get her brain to remember. "Oh well. I'm sure you'll find her again some day. After all, she's a part vampire and she'll live longer than most people."  
  
"Thanks Fi." Draco yawned, "I'm going to bed. Been a long day, you know."  
  
"Me too. Night Draco."  
  
"Night Fi."  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity lay awake, mulling over her thoughts. Draco's description of his mystery lady reminded her of someone. She just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
The way he described the dress. It sounded a lot like the one she had bought. However, hers was black, not white. Sighing, Felicity turned over again.  
  
Closing her eyes, sleep finally washed over her and she stamped her ticket to dreamland.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Ah, a 'mystery girl.' I'll get you guys to try and guess the identity. It's kind of cool. Yeah well, Bec, thanks for reviewing. It made me write this chapter! Cyaz! :P 


	14. Discoveries

A/N: Alright, disclaimer. I should've done this before, but hey! I don't own any of the characters except for Chris (Slytherin), The hufflepuffs (most), Ravenclaws (most), Felicity, Anastasia, and Crystal. They were the ONLY people I own!  
  
Slytherin's-Dark-Angel: I have changed the settings, thanks for the reviewers! :P and your review, OF COURSE!  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity yawned and rolled out of bed, landing with a thump on the ground.  
  
"OW!" she yelled.  
  
"Go back to bed Fi, you're waking people up here!" Draco mumbled.  
  
Fi frowned at the hangings that hid Draco from view. Suddenly a thought hit her and she grinned.  
  
Quickly getting changed, Felicity went to the hangings, drawing them apart. Draco hadn't noticed because he'd dropped back to sleep. Felicity crept onto the bed, on all fours, she blew gently on Draco's face.  
  
"Draco." Felicity murmured kissing Draco softly on the cheek. "Wake up Draco." Felicity placed another kiss except on the neck. "Come on Draco." Felicity kept kissing her way down Draco's neck when he finally responded.  
  
Draco moaned slightly before his eyes fluttered open. Felicity leaned forward and caught his lips. She slipped her tongue in expertly and played with his gently.  
  
She broke off, smiling at the boy in front of her.  
  
"Glad to see Mr. Draco Malfoy is awake!" Felicity teased.  
  
Draco's eyes bugged out as he saw what Felicity was wearing. It was a black tank top with silver letters saying 'Devilishly Innocent.' She also had a black mini skirt on, reaching halfway down her thighs.  
  
"Don't like the outfit?" Felicity asked innocently.  
  
Draco's mouth was dry. "I. . . I like it." Draco stuttered as he continued to stare.  
  
"That's good." Felicity said, kissing the hollow of Draco's collarbone. "Now get up. I'm gonna help you find your mystery girl Draco."  
  
"What? I thought you would kill me."  
  
"No. If you love her, then there's nothing I can do about it." Felicity said cupping Draco's cheek gently.  
  
"Thanks Fi. It means a lot."  
  
"No problemo! Come on. Change and we'll start looking."  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity quickly transformed as did Draco.  
  
*Come on. We'll check the forbidden forest first.* Felicity said, her eagle head cocking playfully.  
  
*Coming. Just let me get this twig out of my wing. It hurts! AHHHH! I can't get it out!*  
  
*Let me do that for you.* Felicity quickly pecked the small twig out of Draco's wing and the two took off.  
  
As the two flew, Draco interrogated Felicity  
  
*So what did you do last night?*  
  
*Don't remember. I think I fell a sleep while I was reading. I fell a sleep by the fire and woke up by the fire just as you walked in*  
  
*Strange! Real strange!*  
  
*Not really. I've been sleeping late. Doing the stupid essay Snape set us!*  
  
*She disappeared just here. Let's go down.*  
  
*OK*  
  
The pair spiraled downwards, landing lightly on the grass. Felicity transformed quickly.  
  
"Come on Draco. Let's look for signs of footprints."  
  
"Um, there's a track here, but they're too large. Probably Hagrid doing rounds for an injured unicorn."  
  
Felicity methodically went over everything, levitating slightly so as to not touch the tracks. Despite her efforts though, she didn't find any tracks.  
  
Draco was having similar problems. There were absolutely no tracks anywhere.  
  
After an hours search, Draco gave up. Felicity was about to too, when she saw a track of bare feet.  
  
"Draco. Look at this." Felicity called as she motioned at the tracks.  
  
"Let's follow it."  
  
Felicity nodded and gripped her wand tightly. She floated along, and she stopped dead.  
  
"These tracks lead to the castle. What if she's a student vampire?" Felicity asked, terror reflected in her eyes.  
  
"Then it'll be easier to find her."  
  
Felicity nodded.  
  
"Look. There's a bundle over there." Felicity headed over to the small bundle and opened it up. Shaking, she pulled out a white dress and a mask to go with it.  
  
"Felicity. What's the matter?" demanded Draco.  
  
"This is exactly as my dress and mask except mine is black." Felicity said, trembling badly.  
  
"Look there's a note." Draco picked the piece of paper up and started to read out loud.  
  
'To my dear wood elf, I cannot tell you who I am. I see you and watch you from a distance, but I will endanger you with my close presence. I am sorry if I have broken your heart. The moon starts to wane and it is impossible for us to meet again. I am a proud eagle and I have discovered over the years that all those who come close, die. Yours always,  
Talon.'  
  
Draco slumped to the ground in dejection.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Draco muttered.  
  
Felicity picked the note up and read it.  
  
"It just looks like she's afraid you'll get hurt." Felicity said, shrugging. "Ha, that's ironic. That's really ironic."  
  
"What's ironic?" Draco snapped.  
  
"My form is an eagle and she goes 'I am a proud eagle.' How funny is that?" Felicity pulled a face and laughed.  
  
"Whatever. Come on. Let's get back to the castle."  
  
*~+~* ( /*~_~*\ - A girl! lol! ^_~)  
  
Draco tossed and turned as he attempted to get to sleep. Sighing, he pulled back his covers and went to the window. He watched the stars twinkle in the night when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Turning his head quickly, Draco spotted a black haired girl dressed in total white run into the forest, light and sure-footed. He willed her to turn around and he saw the flash of a white mask with red eyes behind them.  
  
"Talon." Draco whispered longingly.  
  
Sighing, he went back to sleep.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity woke up, her head throbbing as it often did. Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her sore head. She drew aside her hangings and saw Draco sitting by the window in his PJ's.  
  
"Draco, what the hell are you doing up so early?" Felicity asked wearily as she fumbled for her clothes.  
  
"I saw her."  
  
"Talon eh?" Felicity asked, cocking an eyebrow as she changed.  
  
"Yeah. She ran into the forest, skipping over every hole and rock as if she lived there." Draco said sadly.  
  
"I'm going down to breakfast." Felicity said wearily as she made her way down to the common room.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Next chapter, Crystal and Anastasia and Hermione concoct an impossible plan to hurt Felicity. What will happen? ;) I'M EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Plans

A/N: Alright, DOOM, GLOOM, and KA-BOOM for this chapter! :P Hahahahahahaha!  
  
*~+~*  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Anastasia snapped her fingers once and placed her forefinger on her left arm. It was her summoning to Crystal and Hermione.  
  
Within 5 minutes, the two were in her room.  
  
Anastasia quickly locked the door and silenced the room.  
  
"Alright. You guys do know about the celebration of the full powers. Right?"  
  
The two nodded solemnly.  
  
"It's on the night of the new years eve, also a full moon, and I have a few ideas. We could use some things against poor Felicity. I've already got some facts and secrets."  
  
"Spill Anna. We can't wait around all day." Hermione said impatiently, hugging her precious Book of Shadows to her chest.  
  
Anastasia leaned forward and whispered something quickly to the two girls. Their jaws dropped and they're expressions quickly changed from ones of shock to glee.  
  
"We'll start preparing the potion on Saturday. We only need one vial and that's all. Only, how do we get it?"  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco slipped out of bed, watching at the window, hoping to god that Talon would appear again. He had been getting out of bed every night to catch a glimpse of the girl that had stole his heart away (A/N: AWWWWWWW!).  
  
Every night she didn't turn up, since that night he saw her. Even so, Draco watched at the window. Suddenly he saw her, dancing under the moonlight next to the lake, her now black dress flowing out, mask firmly in place, a reddish glow coming from the mask.  
  
Draco quickly changed and summoned his broom. He jumped onto his Windrider and in a flash he was down by the lake.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"Talon. Talon!" Draco breathed as the girl turned slowly.  
  
"None call me Talon except for friends and the kind wood elf I met." Talon said, analyzing Draco closely.  
  
"His name was Haldir, one of Lothlorien and a wood elf, and at your service." Draco bowed low.  
  
"You cannot be seen with me. The three dark ones are coming. They want blood to be spilt. It shall be mine and if they find you with me they shall surely spill yours too!" Talon said, panicking slightly.  
  
"I see you, a night before the moon wanes. My wish is granted, but I cannot let you change to dust before my eyes. Do not stay here if your life is to be taken, leave if you must but stay alive."  
  
"I lost my life nearly 5 years ago. Do not speak to me of life and death. I have experienced both and now I have neither. They come soon. Leave now or they shall take your blood too." Talon said, turning away.  
  
"At least let me look upon your face without the mask. I have yet to see your face and I fear I never will." Draco said smoothly as his hands reached for the mask.  
  
"My identity is a secret and this burns a scar across my soul. Do not trouble me with problems. I have more than enough things to deal with now." Talon held Draco's hand and turned quickly.  
  
"Flee! They come! Go now before it is too late!" Talon hissed menacingly.  
  
She pushed Draco away and he flew off, confused.  
  
Talon spun around and with a piercing cry flew off into the night. She turned around and saw the three witches, staring at her vengefully.  
  
"I will not fall at their hands!" Talon whispered fiercely to herself.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco sat by the window and saw Talon take off. Just as she left, three girls came into view. Draco looked at the girls thoughtfully. They reminded him of some girls he knew. In fact they reminded him of Felicity, Parvati and Lavender. Always talking and laughing together.  
  
Just then, Felicity stumbled into the room, looking sleepy.  
  
"Hey, wotcha doin up so laaate Draaaaco?" Felicity said, her words slurring together.  
  
"I could ask the same about you." Draco replied.  
  
"I wash. . . I wash. . . I dunno were I wash but it waaaasn't fun." Felicity shook her head violently, causing her headache to return (A/N: she's speaking funny. Wash is was, and they'shaid is they said). "They'shaid I'd be fiiiine but it huuuurts."  
  
"Who said?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"I dunno. Daaaance with meeee Draaaaaco!" Felicity said, grabbing Draco's hand, as she twirled around drunkenly.  
  
"You're drunk! I can't believe you got drunk Felicity! It's an outrage!" Draco said, frowning.  
  
"Don't say everything soooo faaast. It maaakes my heeead huuuurrt!" Felicity grabbed her head again. "Owwwwww!"  
  
Draco watched in horror as Felicity fainted dead away.  
  
"What caused you to get drunk? Heartache or heartbreak?" Draco mused as he put Felicity into her bed. He went back to his bed and lay down, listening to Felicity's muttering.  
  
"I want to be Buffy!" Felicity whined as she turned over. "Not fair. You're always Buffy. I wanna be Buffy!"  
  
Draco grinned at Felicity's muttering, before falling asleep.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity woke with a sharp thudding in her head, and a MAJOR hangover. She groaned as she sat up, only to be pushed back into bed.  
  
"What the hell!" Felicity grumbled as she squinted in the new light.  
  
"Where the hell did you go last night? You came back drunk as hell!" Draco asked, shoving Felicity back down onto the bed.  
  
"I didn't go ANYWHERE last night for your information." Felicity snapped. "I remember falling asleep in the common room and then I woke up here! Now stop shoving me so I can get changed!"  
  
Draco glared at Felicity. He had lost the opportunity to find out who Talon really was and he was in a BAD mood.  
  
Felicity stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and clean.  
  
"So, did you see her last night?" Felicity asked bluntly.  
  
"How did you know?" Draco retorted.  
  
"I dunno. I just, know. It's kind of creepy really." Felicity grinned.  
  
"I saw her, and talked to her but she only kept telling me of the danger." Draco sighed.  
  
"Well, I've got a plan. We can ask people what they went as and if they went as a vampire, we question further. Get it?" Felicity asked.  
  
"Might work."  
  
"Well let's get cracking!"  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity collapsed on her bed. She just had a grueling detention with SNAPE and he made her clean the spotless Astronomy Tower!  
  
It was now past midnight and Felicity slipped into sleep without even changing.  
  
*~Dream~*  
  
"Venuto Felicity. Siete la figlia del guasto. Non potete negarli. Siete la figlia che è bella. Venuto. Voi che portano una mascherina sopra la vostra identità allineare." (A/N: This is Italian.)  
  
A voice beckoned to her, the silky smoothness caressing her, calling and reaching out a hand.  
  
"Who is there? Show yourself! Speak in ENGLISH! I don't understand your mumbo-jumbo!" Felicity demanded.  
  
"You know who we are. You come to see us at least three times a week. The Dragon has fallen in love with one of us and we need you to extract him. The black ones will finish the job. You'll see. Come figlia. The del guasto await your coming."  
  
"Stay away from me you freak. Show your face if you are so unafraid."  
  
"It would drive you away if we showed you our face." The voice purred.  
  
"Says who?" Felicity asked.  
  
"Fine. We shall do as you ask but you can not renounce us for we are your kin."  
  
"Yeah yeah. Just get on with it."  
  
A person suddenly stepped forward out of the black nothingness, wearing a black cloak. How she could distinguish the cloak from the surroundings, Felicity didn't know but she was terrified now.  
  
Slowly the person drew the hood from their face, showing a boy, not much than Felicity with bright red eyes and eerie white blonde hair.  
  
"Oh my god." Was the last thing Felicity muttered in her dream before she was thrown out again. The boy's face swimming in her mind as the red eyes glowed back at her.  
  
*~End of Dream~*  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Heh, heh, heh! So, one of the 'del guasto' have made a dragon fall in love with them and they want Felicity to extract him? Or is that just part of her dream and Felicity is acting like a freakazoid? :P Find out next time on DHABJI (The intitials mixed up. I'm Just Having A Bad Day) hehehehehe! 


	16. Revealed

A/N: I LOOOOOOOVE Mystery in stories! Can anyone tell me the full translations of the language? :P heh heh heh!!!!! Alright, Um, Thank you to Slytherins-Dark-Angel for reviewing and I must say I totally agree with you on the account of Frances being crazy and loony and totall of her rocker. Thank you. *bows* Read on!  
  
*~+~*  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Felicity sat up, beads of sweat trickling down her face, her mouth surprisingly dry and her body drenched in a cold sweat. The dream had been so real. What had the boy called her? The figlia del guasto was it? Could it be latin?  
  
Shaking her head, Felicity climbed out of bed and headed automatically for the window. Summoning her broom, Felicity changed into robes and slipped out the window into the night, her black robes swirling up dead leaves, and teasing nearby birds.  
  
Felicity tumbled to the ground. She was feeling better and her worries had been pushed out of her mind, but the boys face kept on returning every time she closed her eyes. His face leering at her, his blood-red eyes twinkling maliciously and his white-blonde hair falling carelessly down in front of his face.  
  
Felicity was almost positive that someone had branded his face under her eyelids because as soon as her eyes fluttered shut his face popped up like an avenging angel that had fallen from grace.  
  
Shaking her head slightly, Felicity headed off to the forest to find her peace. Surely she could find something else to think about in there!  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco awoke with a jolt as he heard a soft noise from beyond the room. Sighing, he pulled his blankets back and went to the window. He was surprised to see a girl in black walking into the forest but even more surprised when he saw three more follow.  
  
Narrowing his eyes Draco recognized the girls as Hermione Granger, Crystal and Anastasia. He sat there for a moment and decided he would get Felicity and then they'd go down to check out what the girls were doing at such a late hour.  
  
Draco quickly changed and went to Felicity's bed only to find she wasn't there. Groaning in frustration Draco racked his brains for where Felicity might be at 2 o'clock in the morning, suddenly it clicked. Felicity had been the girl in black just then!  
  
If the other three girls were up to what Draco thought they were, then he'd better get to Felicity, and fast.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity glided through the forest, humming to herself quietly. She stopped at her favourite lake and disappeared into the shadows as she watched the peaceful scenery.  
  
Suddenly three girls came up to the clearing, wearing confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Where is she!?" demanded the first, bushy-haired girl.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" the second girl said snobbishly.  
  
"Well, she definitely was here. There's no doubt about it." The third girl sniffed haughtily.  
  
Felicity smiled. They reminded her of Crystal, Hermione and Anastasia. The smile slipped from her face as she looked at the three girls closer. Her eyes widened and her heart nearly stopped. It WAS Crystal, Hermione, and Anastasia!  
  
Felicity dug further into the shadows, careful not to make a sound. All the while the three girls got closer, and closer.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco grabbed his broom quickly and flew out the window quickly. Flying low, he scanned the area for any signs of disturbance. Several birds were woken by his flying but Draco merely knocked them out of the way and kept searching.  
  
After about half an hour, Draco spotted a clearing with a bloody Felicity lying in the middle, half unconscious and three girls bearing down on her, wands out, ready to curse her into oblivion.  
  
Draco quickly spiraled downwards, hoping he wasn't too late in stopping the three black witches from desecrating the girl.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity stealthily made her way towards the only exit from the clearing. Using her extra-sensitive eyes Felicity scanned the ground for sticks as she stepped over the various twigs. She didn't know why she could see so well in the dark but it was a gift she was very grateful for.  
  
Glancing up, Felicity observed happily that they were still clueless about her location.  
  
*SNAP!*  
  
Felicity was horrified. She broke into a sprint and proceeded to transform halfway through running. As she turned into an eagle, she soared upwards, away from the angry glares that the girls were sending her.  
  
Before she could clear the treetops, Felicity was shot down by a stunner spell. Blackness swamped her vision and she knew no more.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Crystal aimed carefully and quickly stunned the eagle. Anastasia chuckled softly as the eagle fell to the ground.  
  
"Nice shot Crys." Anastasia quickly went over to the eagle. "The potion won't work unless she's in her human form! ARGH!"  
  
"Relax. If we revive her she's bound to turn back to her human form, right?" Hermione said reasonably before turning to the eagle. "Enervate."  
  
The eagle opened its eyes wearily before slowly changing back into a human. Felicity lay in the spot of the eagle, various bones broken and blood pouring out of a cut on her arm.  
  
"Nice of you to join us. Now we're going to obliviate you, alright?" Crystal said sweetly.  
  
Felicity attempted to sit up but was too sore to move her limbs.  
  
"Well, here goes!" Anastasia flicked her wand quickly. "Obliviate!"  
  
Blackness clouded her memories and a dangerously low voice hissed in her ear like a serpent.  
  
"You went into the forest for a walk and were attacked by wolves. You escaped them and just woke up!" Hermione whispered before stopping her vial and racing out of the clearing.  
  
Crystal looked at Felicity, loathing in her eyes.  
  
"Can't we have some fun with her first?" Crystal whined.  
  
"Oh just a little." Anastasia agreed as the three advanced on the defenceless girl on the ground.  
  
Suddenly a raven scratched all three girls faces. It had darted out of nowhere and was coming around for another attack.  
  
Crystal screamed as she regarded herself in a mirror. She had three deep cuts along her face from one cheek to another, completely devastating her perfectly flawless face.  
  
"WORTHLESS LITTLE RATBAG OF A RAVEN! STUPID BIRD! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Crystal took her wand out from her pocket and pointed it at the bird menacingly. In reply the bird cawed loudly at her mockingly. "BYE BIRD, YOU'RE HAVING IT NOW! AVA-"  
  
Anastasia grabbed the wand out of her friends hand.  
  
"Are you mad?" she hissed.  
  
"What? I was just going to kill the bird! It's a bird for gods sake!" Crystal moaned.  
  
"NO! We're leaving now. You never know. These trees have ears and eyes." Anastasia turned around, three vials, full of blood, in her hands.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco transformed out of his raven form and ran to Felicity.  
  
"Felicity! Felicity!" Draco carefully mended her bones slightly and put splints on her arms and legs, mending her wound on her arm.  
  
Felicity opened her eyes groggily. Draco gasped, her eyes were bloodshot, and blood was pouring out of her eyes.  
  
"Close your eyes Felicity. They're bleeding. I'm taking you to the hospital wing. Just relax." Draco quickly sent the girl hovering above the ground, about a metre in front of him.  
  
He quickly got to the hospital wing and collapsed on the ground from fatigue.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! What has happened to Miss. Lu here?" Madam Pomphrey demanded.  
  
"I saw her going into the forest." Draco stopped as he thought of the three girls that had done this to her. "She was followed by three girls. I don't know who but they didn't look friendly so I decided to fetch her on my broom. I saw the three girls advancing on her while she was semi-conscious and wandless. Her arms AND legs are broken and I mended her arm wound but I came straight here after that."  
  
Madam Pomphrey eyed Draco closely.  
  
"Return to your dorm Mr. Malfoy. Felicity is in good hands."  
  
Draco nodded wearily and went off to his dorm, before collapsing on his bed. He fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Crystal cackled in glee as the potion bubbled.  
  
"Alright. This potion is to be drunk on the True All-hallows eve. It's New years eve; Official day of our Full Powers Receiving Ceremony. What do the heads call it?" Anastasia shrugged and continued. "Anyway, this potion, combined with blood of Felicity dear will let us wreak havoc on this castle!"  
  
Anastasia's eyes lit up in malice and contempt.  
  
"Just think girls, we are going to be super-powerful!" Hermione said, her eyes shining in anticipation. "Can't wait!"  
  
"Hold up. This drop of Fi's blood will make us extra powerful for one night. When the dawn comes, all extra power will drain but so will Felicity's strength and she'll be compelled to drink up to regain strength." Crystal said, peering into the cauldron.  
  
"This is going to be GOOD! Best thing is we could hang up curtains so that she'll only want to drink in the Great Hall!" Anastasia said, sneering slightly.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco slipped out of bed and changed. Grabbing his stuff, he dashed down to the Great Hall, grabbing some toast before going off to the Hospital Wing.  
  
When he arrived, he immediately saw Felicity in the darkest corner. She was deathly pale but her arms and legs were repaired as were her skin wounds.  
  
Draco approached quietly, not wanting to disturb her. He brushed her hair aside affectionately and watched her sleep.  
  
Magicking a plate out of thin air, he placed the toast on the table and placed a warming spell on the toast.  
  
"Get well soon Fi." Draco muttered, before leaving to his first class.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: OUCH! That MUST have hurt. Crystal, too bad you're sooooo vain. OoOoOops! I'm sorry, NOT! :P lol! Hehehehehehehehehehehe! Well, I'm kind of on a writing spree with this thing. Have you guys guessed the identity of TALON? :P You'll get it, if you do I'll be NOT surprised. I've dropped about ten MILLION clues. :P lol! K, till next time on Dhabji! (- see previous chapter) Remember, reviews will SPUR ME ON! 


	17. AllHallows Eve

A/N: Oh, and to Slytherin's-dark-angel, I have changed the review thingy ma boby.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Chapter 17  
  
New years eve approached quickly and Felicity could not help but feel a tension in her classes. There was a smell of evil in the air but Felicity didn't want any more trouble after her encounter with wolves back in the forest.  
  
"Fi, Liz, hello?" Draco waved a hand in front of Felicity's face.  
  
"Hmmm?" Felicity mumbled as she looked up. She had been pretty quiet the past few days and Draco was worried about her, and uncharacteristic of a Malfoy.  
  
"You look very pale." Draco observed. "And I don't like it!"  
  
"So? You are ALWAYS pale. So what if I am?" Felicity said as she waved a hand at Draco while she studied her textbook.  
  
"But you are NEVER looking pale unless you are ill. Is there something wrong?" Draco was worried about his friend. In fact, he wasn't sure whether she was his friend or not.  
  
"Well. . ." Felicity thought for a minute. She had been getting these strange cravings for nothing. "I HAVE been getting strange cravings. Except I don't know WHAT FOR!"  
  
Draco eyed the girl. "Are you sure it's not just your imagination or something? Maybe it's a side effect of the potion?"  
  
"I don't know but I'm getting this strange feeling of evil. Like there's something about to happen." Felicity's eyes glazed over. "Sometimes I get premonitions. Maybe this is one? That something evil is going to happen?"  
  
Draco was horrified. He had no doubt that Crystal had gotten Felicity's blood for a potion but he didn't know what for.  
  
"Felicity, do you remember what happened the night of your accident?"  
  
Felicity looked thoughtful.  
  
"No, actually I don't I just know that I went into the forest and was chased by wolves. I guess the memory was thrown out of my head, after all I might have just been too scared to remember!"  
  
"Felicity, would you call Granger, Anastasia, and Crystal wolves?" Draco asked, as he eyed her curiously.  
  
"Well, yeah." Felicity said, pulling a face. "Of course."  
  
"Well then I would confirm your story of being attacked by wolves." Draco said.  
  
"Are you telling me that those bitches attacked me?" Felicity asked incredulously.  
  
"Yep." Draco said bluntly.  
  
"BITCH!" Felicity blurted out before she could stop herself.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at her, surprised.  
  
"Give me something disposable." Felicity said through clenched teeth.  
  
Draco grabbed a disposable camera from the nearby Colin Creevy, and handed it over to Felicity.  
  
At once, she began to break the thing up in a rage, ripping the plastic to pieces in fury. She tore up the camera, the plastic shattering like glass before her fingers, into millions of pieces. Once she had finished the plastic, she turned on the film, tearing it countless times, over and over again.  
  
She calmed down slightly, but she could still feel the tension in her legs.  
  
"Anything you got that I could kick repeatedly?" Felicity asked sweetly.  
  
Draco waved his wand and out popped at dummy. Felicity smiled.  
  
She kicked and punched the dummy but she wasn't satisfied.  
  
"Could you animate it for me?" Felicity asked as she panted for breath.  
  
"Animatus humanae."  
  
The dummy sprang to life and Felicity grinned viciously. She practiced her high kicks, dodges, feints, trips, and punches. After ten minutes of her rowdy behaviour, she had calmed down and magicked the dummy into thin air.  
  
"What is going on here?" Madam Pince said, as she came from nowhere.  
  
"Nothing, just some steam." Felicity said before she walked off, Draco trailing closely.  
  
*~+~*  
  
*All-Hallows-Eve : The night before*  
  
Felicity tossed and turned, her dreams or rather nightmares, burning into her soul, branding her pure thoughts. She pulled herself up as she woke up, drenched in a cold sweat.  
  
Peeling the blankets off her sticky body, Felicity walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water across her face. Draco mumbled something about people waking him up from his beauty sleep before he appeared at the bathroom.  
  
"Wotcha doin liz?" Draco asked sleepily, his words blurring together.  
  
"Nightmare. Woke up in cold sweat. Nothing major." Felicity said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"K. Will you not make so much noise next time?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sure sure." Felicity replied, as she headed off to bed. "Night Dragon."  
  
"Same to you Fi."  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity pulled herself out of bed and changed. She dragged herself down the stairs and off to the Great Hall. Pushing food down into her stomach, she went back upstairs and collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Do you mind? You nearly squashed me!" Draco drawled.  
  
"Whatever." Felicity yawned and fell asleep, cuddled into Draco like he was a pillow.  
  
"Do you mind Fi?"  
  
"Not at all." Felicity smiled angelically and sighed contentedly.  
  
"Man, why does she have to be so, difficult?" Draco asked no-one in particular.  
  
"She's not difficult. You're just uptight." Parvati replied as she walked into the common room.  
  
"Didn't ask you." Draco sneered, fixing Parvati with a withering glare.  
  
"So. Do I care?" Parvati retorted.  
  
"I suppose not. But that's alright. I'll break the news to the teachers. After all, it's rather embarrassing when you tell teachers about your *personal* life." Draco smirked.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean, Mr. Malfoy?" Parvati asked accursedly, imitating Professor McGonagall perfectly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry professor. I didn't realize it was you. I was so sure you were Parvati. It's strange, that last time I checked, you weren't a Hogwarts student!" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
Parvati threw her arms in the air exasperatedly and went off to their dorm.  
  
Draco absent-mindedly stroke Felicity's hair, as he thought about Talon.  
  
"Mmm." Felicity smiled wider. "Haldir."  
  
Draco looked down in amazement.  
  
"Love you Haldir." Felicity muttered.  
  
Draco kissed Felicity lightly and kept kissing her until her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Felicity, what were you dreaming just then?" Draco asked.  
  
"I didn't dream anything. I don't dream often." Felicity replied as she continued to snuggle into Draco.  
  
"I heard you mutter 'I love you Haldir.'" Draco said, frowning slightly.  
  
"Haldir is a Lothlorien wood elf! A character in a book!" Felicity laughed. Her laughter was clear as crystal, like a flowing river.  
  
"I went to the ball as Haldir." Draco said, as he returned to stroking Felicity's glorious black hair. His fingers discovered a knot, and he set to undoing it.  
  
"That's nice. Did you know today's the TRUE All-Hallows-Eve?" Felicity asked, as she yawned again.  
  
"Really?" Draco mused. "Isn't that when the black witches reaching 17 years, receive their full powers?"  
  
"I dunno. I never bothered to find out." Felicity shrugged and leaned back on Draco.  
  
"I think that Crystal, Hermione, and Anastasia are planning something for tonight." Draco whispered to Felicity.  
  
"So. They won't want to hurt you. They'll want to hurt me, so just keep close to me, and they won't be able to hurt me because they won't hurt you." Felicity said, as she repeated the same thing again.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
*~+~*  
  
"Cheers. Here goes to our future!"  
  
They clashed glasses and downed the drinks in one go. Immediately they began to feel more powerful. Their strength growing with every passing second.  
  
Half-way across the school, a girl doubled over in pain.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"Felicity!" Parvati cried. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No." Felicity gritted her teeth painfully. "Just a stomach ache. I think I'll go to bed."  
  
"Ok Fi. Want me to bring you something later?" Lavender asked as she piled some potato onto her plate.  
  
"No, it's alright. I'm just tired." Felicity lied and hurried from the Great Hall.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Draco stepped into the dorm and immediately sensed something wrong. A moan pierced the heavy silence.  
  
"Felicity?" Draco muttered as he neared her bed.  
  
Her appearance was dreadful. She was painfully white, and she was clutching her stomach and she was curled in a ball. She had bitten so hard onto her lip that blood was trickling down, from her mouth.  
  
"Felicity!" Draco gasped.  
  
"Dragon. Come to incinerate your prey?" Felicity said good-humoredly as another painful attack came upon her.  
  
"No, I'm here to tend to my close ones that can't seem to stay out of trouble." Draco smiled as Felicity grinned weakly.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know someone cares!" Felicity breathed before she passed out from pain.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Crystal blasted the door open and smiled satisfactorily as the students cowered in terror.  
  
"Good evening students!" Crystal said shrilly. "I'm sorry to alarm you! I'm just testing some of my powers!"  
  
Grinning nastily, she swept out of the room of cowering Hufflepuffs.  
  
Five minutes later, she was joined by Anastasia and Hermione.  
  
"How good is this?" Crystal squealed happily.  
  
"Excellent." Anastasia agreed.  
  
"Fanfuckingtastic!" Hermione said gleefully.  
  
"Tomorrow will be better." Crystal sneered. "Keep the students out of her way until the light hits her eyes. She'll start to react then!"  
  
"Yeah. We know!" Hermione said irritably.  
  
"Now, let's wreak more HAVOC!" Anastasia purred.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Felicity blinked. She was tired. So tired. Her eyes took in the dark room. She was hungry. Shaking her head slightly, she changed quickly and headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
The blinds were still down and they were black, completely blocking out the sunlight. Felicity assumed it was for All-Hallows-Eve and dismissed the thought.  
  
She went down to the Entrance hall and crossed the threshold. Suddenly the doors flew open, and the blinding sunlight blared onto Felicity's pale skin.  
  
Felicity gripped her head in pain. Her school robes quickly faded away, replaced by her dark dress she had bought for the ball. The mask hadn't materialized but it didn't matter.  
  
All that mattered was the blaring sunlight pouring in through the front doors. Felicity howled in rage. Why did the sunlight hurt so much? Her eyes flashed red in anger.  
  
Her sweat drenched hair hung over her face in angry waves. Felicity snarled at the light and finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She sprinted into the Great Hall, black dress billowing behind her.  
  
However, the Great Hall was no consolation. The roof reflected the light that was outside. Felicity threw her head back and screamed, banshee style.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaah!" Felicity glared at everyone. The teachers had yet to come down.  
  
Her eyes burned a bright and menacing red, daring anyone to approach her. Her parched throat screamed for a drink. Felicity grabbed a cup of water and brought it to her lips. She drank the whole cup but it didn't quench her thirst.  
  
Suddenly the smell of blood filled her nostrils. The sweet scent drove her crazy and she launched herself into the air and grabbed one of the supports for the roof. She clung to the beam, willing herself to not drop down and bite the nearest student.  
  
She screeched as her energy began to drain from her body. Her eyes burned fire as she glared angrily around the room. She spotted three girls sitting together, grinning evilly.  
  
Felicity snarled and her canine teeth lengthened considerably.  
  
"YOU!" Felicity roared as she swooped down on Crystal. "You'll pay you half- veela BITCH!"  
  
Felicity reopened Crystal's cuts on her face with a swift scratch by her nails and sucked on the wounds. Crystal's bitter sweet blood filled Felicity's mouth and she felt her strength returning.  
  
She turned on Anastasia and grabbed her viciously.  
  
"Thought it would be FUNNY did you?" Felicity sneered. "Thought you could get AWAY WITH IT did you? Thought that PERFECT little Anna won't get in TROUBLE. After all, she's a half-veela and can make ANYONE bend to her will!"  
  
Felicity dragged Anastasia closer so they were face to face.  
  
"Well, think again, ANNA." Felicity smirked, spitting the last word like a swear word.  
  
Felicity grabbed her neck and scratched her on the neck. Again the bitter sweet taste of blood flooded her mouth and she could feel the power pulsing through her veins.  
  
At this moment Draco had walked into the Great Hall. He was immensely confused as to why everyone was cowering in fear under the tables. Suddenly he spotted her, Talon.  
  
"Talon?" Draco asked confusedly.  
  
The girl spun around, a madness burned in her eyes dangerously. The fire in her eyes threatened to spill out of her eyes and burn the hall down.  
  
"I am NOT Talon." Felicity hissed dangerously.  
  
Draco's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Felicity! NO!" Draco cried.  
  
Felicity howled again. She clawed at her face, as if she wanted to scratch out an inner demon.  
  
"I shall be Talon from now on." Felicity hissed to herself. "I won't drink from any of you, except these bitches."  
  
Felicity gestured to the cowering Crystal, Hermione and Anastasia. The hall visibly relaxed, but the tension remained.  
  
"I might need blood to survive but I won't attack any of you without valid reason!" Felicity screamed.  
  
She turned her head to Draco and recognition flashed over her face.  
  
"Haldir." Talon said calmly.  
  
"Talon." Draco bowed and offered his arm.  
  
Talon took it and they walked out, leaving the Great Hall in terror.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Is there anything I need to add? I think I should leave it at this. Put an epilogue and leave it. After all, it seems like an appropriate way to end it. Draco gets his Talon, Felicity gets her 'guy' and everyone is happy.  
  
If any of you didn't get some of this, I'll explain some things.  
  
Felicity was always being obliviated by the girls at BeauxBaton and she consequently lost her memory. This made her lose her memory of being turned into a daywalker. She never knew and she never got the bloodlust. However she was extremely sapped of energy this morning, so she HAD to drink.  
  
The night before All-Hallows-Eve Felicity was having pain attacks every time Crystal, Hermione, and Anastasia used their super-power.  
  
Oh and, Felicity has this personality problem. Yeah, that's right, spilt personality. There's Felicity, who is nice but can get VERY VIOLENT when angry, and then there's Talon, who's a vampire. :P lol, that last bit was a bit of a combo of both since the vampire half and the human half began to mesh together.  
  
That's all I can think of at the moment, so yeah. Thanks for all you people that read this. (Especially Slytherin's-Dark-Angel) 


End file.
